No More Bailing
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: Third and last in the "Juvie Bird" trilogy. After Duncan is sent to an all-boys juvie, and Bailey is running out of means to support herself, she disguises herself as a boy and exiles herself to juvie time. Problem is, Mal is there too, and he's after another girl. Are Bailey's days of fear over? Ties in with Bloodylilcorpse's fic "Mal Meets The Rebel". Cover art by neko-niki.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, I promised a third story in Bailey's world, and here it is. First, I want to give a major shoutout to Bloodylilcorpse, since a lot of the elements in this story come from the amazing fic "Mal Meets The Rebel". And thanks for all your support, everyone! Hopefully it will continue with this story:**

 **Plot: Bailey promised herself that she would never go back to juvie. But when Duncan is thrown into an all-boys juvie, she pulls a Mulan and finds her own way in. But with Mal lurking around, and one more girl in juvie who Mal is interested in, are Bailey's days of having to fear Mal over? Or is she going to have to just work harder at avoiding him?**

 **Disclaimer: Total Drama's characters belong to Fresh TV. Roxanne Davidson (who will show up later) belongs to Bloodylilcorpse. I only own Bailey.**

 **Now, on with the story!**

I was standing alone in that little apartment I once shared with Duncan. Sure, I'd get to see him whenever I visited juvie, and he was allowed to communicate with the outside world and we texted every day, but let's be honest, that wasn't what I wanted. I mean, yeah, it sounds pathetic, me, Bailey Cherry Young, getting all wound up over not seeing my boyfriend. Well, there were a ton more complications than that. Stuff like the fact that nutty TV host and former celeb Chris McLean had been fired from his job hosting a certain reality show that I'll talk about in a minute, and he and his crazy sidekick Chef Hatchet were in charge of an all-male juvenile detention centre. And they knew Duncan pretty well. But anyway, there were the least of the problems and complications. There were a lot of major ones.

First, Duncan owned the apartment. I couldn't keep paying the rent – I just didn't have the job or skills, or time for that matter, to go to school and finance the apartment at the same time. I'd been living there for two months, with enough for the rent, but I would only have enough for one more month, no matter how hard I worked.

And I couldn't go home. My parents disowned me after I voluntarily went on Total Drama All-Stars and won, but gave away nine tenths of my money to help one of the other contestants. And this is where I need to talk about Mike.

Mike was one of the contestants on Total Drama. Now, he's just a regular seventeen-year-old. But this time six months ago, he was a regular seventeen-year-old with Disassociative Identity Disorder, sharing his headspace and self-control with five others. Some kind of weird experiment done to him caused them to gain their own bodies, so it's like he has a grandfather in crusty Chester, two brothers in cocky shirt-allergic Vito and Aussie explorer Manitoba, and a sister in cheerful, agile Svetlana (my personal favourite of them, since she's possibly the least annoying and definitely the nicest). On the other hand, Mike's sixth personality is in the same juvie as Duncan, and from the middle of All-Stars onwards, he kept control most of the time.

Basically, if I wanted to describe the Malevolent One, or as he prefers to be called, "Mal", I'd probably just say that he's 'Mike's evil twin', because that's exactly what he is. Even now that he's got his own body, the only reason he looks different to Mike is because his hair flops down and covers one of his eyes while Mike's sticks up, and he has dark circles under his eyes – I doubt that he ever sleeps. I have a...painful history with Mal, back when I was doing my first stint in juvie. Basically, we were both fourteen, and he was experimenting with control. He'd only used it through pain and threats before, but now he was going to try sexual control. And I was unlucky enough for him to pick me out to be his guinea pig.

And trust me, that didn't mean he didn't beat me up regularly, trying to convince me that I could enjoy pain. It was the worst six months of my life, that time I spent in there, and I swore I would never go back.

But it got to three years later, and Mal got out again – and this time, we were both trapped on a TV show taking place on a tiny island with a host who seemed to actually _want_ everyone dead. So obviously, Mal decided to try and finish what he started, and he did. But after he finished, he didn't stop. He didn't just go after me, but he also targeted Zoey, Mike's girlfriend, who he'd met in an earlier season of the show. And at one point after the show, he took both of us hostage, kept raping Zoey regularly, and tried to make us so desperate for pleasure that we'd look to each other. Luckily, all that is over now.

But that brings us back to my problem. I can't stay in Duncan's apartment for more than another month, because I can't pay the rent. I can't go home, because my parents wouldn't let me in. If I can't do either of those, I have only a few choices.

Okay, I mean, I had a few choices at that time. I'm not standing in that little apartment right now, of course not. So, anyway, Duncan and I had been texting back and forth for a while. While I was out, going to school, keeping out of trouble, doing all the normal things that seventeen-year-olds do, he was texting me about fights, gangs, painful stuff, a new girl...

Wait.

Yeah, Duncan had texted me about a girl being in juvie – the only girl there, a redhead called Roxanne. He didn't know why she was sent there instead of to a girls' juvie, or a co-ed one, like me. But it sounded like she was attracting attention from all sides. And she had to share a cell with Mal.

I was pretty shocked. I mean, the reason Mal had been sent to an all-boys juvie was in order to stop him from torturing girls. I had visited Mal once, and he'd admitted that the reason he targeted girls was because abusing them the way he did combined torture and desire, and gave him control, the only thing he ever wanted. And that's where I came in, and later on, he tried it with Zoey, too. And now it looked like he was going to start it all over again, this time with this Roxanne girl. Poor girl.

Well, that wasn't exactly the way to describe her – Duncan had texted that she wouldn't go down without a fight. She didn't take any crap from anyone, he said.

I hadn't told Duncan about how I was fast losing cash, or how much I missed him (we didn't really do the mushy stuff), and I wanted to keep it secret.

Anyway, there were only a few things I knew at that moment. Number one: My life sucked. Number two: My boyfriend was in juvie, and I was nearly broke.

And number three: I was considering breaking a promise to myself. A promise when I swore that I would never, never return to juvenile hall.

 **Sorry this was so short, but this was just a prologue. The real story will start next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, for the real story! Thanks for reviewing, Bloodylilcorpse, Starburst278 and worthless brat. Oh, and on that note, I want to note that the disclaimer in the first chapter will apply for the rest of the story. Bailey is all that I own – most likely no one else in the story.**

Only a couple of days after I'd realized what I was contemplating, Duncan texted me. I was just walking back from school when my phone buzzed.

 _Hey Diamond, you won't believe what I just saw less than 5 mins ago!_ (Duncan had this thing about taking up a unique name for whichever girl he was dating – I was "Diamond" because I wore a sequinned top the day we met, and I had a synthetic diamond stud in my nose).

Home wasn't too far away, so by the time I'd texted back _What?_ I'd just reached the elevator.

Duncan explained that he'd just seen Mal beat up some guy and then he and Roxanne kissed – in front of everyone.

 _No way._ I typed. _He always does that kind of thing in private!_

It got worse. In fact, it was Roxanne who wanted to kiss him – and he simply returned her kiss. That in itself was worrying. Mal had said to me that he had discovered that desire was like a drug, and as long as he sparked it in the girls, they would be desperate for his skilled touch. If Roxanne had wanted to kiss Mal, it sounded as if he'd already found a way to do that, having more control than he had over Zoey, who clung to Mike's memory, or me, since I had Duncan there for me.

As if that information wasn't concerning enough, Mal's parole officer had just taken them out of juvie. Yeah, you got that. They were out.

 _When they get back, just make sure she's okay...alright?_ I texted. After all, I of all people knew that this was dangerous territory.

So I went out that night. I needed to get my mind off what was going on in juvie and onto what it would take to infiltrate a place full of guys without making myself a major target. No way was I going to become another guy's prison bitch. I knew that once I'd revealed myself to Duncan, we'd stick together, but still. I mean, I love Duncan so much and in normal circumstances, he's tough, but I knew from my experiences in juvie that he was nothing. We were low-level offenders, me being a graffiti artist and vandal (During my time on All-Stars, Sierra labelled me as the "Lawless Artist" and her blog followers circulated it around the Net – that girl may have become one of my friends on the show, but that was something she didn't get), and Duncan being a vandal and occassionally an arsonist. Oh, and a conman, now, too, since his paying job got him locked up again.

Anyway, I was listing things in my head as I zoomed through the town on Duncan's motorcycle. _Haircut, voice modifier, some of Duncan's clothes, a strap-on that looks like the real thing and covers up my sex...oh, shit, how am I gonna cover up my boobs?_ (I only had B-cups, thank heavens, but I still had to find a way to cover them).

But my thoughts were cut off when I saw a couple on a motorbike pull up beside me as I was waiting at a traffic light. I glanced over, and then did a double take.

 _Mal!_

I hadn't seen Mal since the day I visited him in juvie, but he looked just the same. Same pencil-thin physique from Mike, same dark skin from Mike, same dark rings around his eyes, same spiky hair falling into his eyes. He looked more like Mike than the other personalities did, now that they were split. Truly, he was Mike's twin.

I didn't pay too much attention to the girl on the back of the motorcycle. I didn't have to. One glance at that red hair and I knew it had to be Roxanne. Duncan had described her to me, and that was the one feature that had stuck in my mind. So they _were_ out of juvie, and it looked like he'd picked her up as his new girl. Sure, he'd said when I visited him that he had decided that I was too hard to hang on to and he couldn't be bothered, but even when I'd heard about Roxanne, I hadn't been convinced that he'd just moved onto another girl like nothing had ever happened.

Mal glanced over, and I knew he'd recognized me. "Hold on." he muttered to Roxanne, and the minute the lights changed, he zoomed off, with her

"Mal!" I called out, hoping that would at least stop him so I could ask some questions, maybe check out with Roxanne what she knew, but he only sped up. I went after him. Sure, I wasn't as good a driver as Duncan was, but I'd had to use that thing ever since he was locked up, so I was pretty good at it (he never let me drive it when we were living together, saying I would break it).

I could see by Roxanne's position that she was trying to ask Mal what was going on, probably wanting to know if it was me, since she'd definitely noticed him looking at me. But after a short chase, I knew I'd taken a wrong turn somewhere, because he'd managed to shake me off.

I parked where I was and pulled out my phone to text Zoey. She knew about Roxanne, too, because she, Mike and the others had visited Mal on his birthday and met her. _Mal's out of juvie and unsupervised. Just saw him on a motorbike and I think Roxanne's with him – whoever it was, a girl with red hair was on there with him. Tried to follow them but they lost me._

I was trying to get to sleep when Zoey finally replied. I was in bed, and almost hit the ceiling when my SmartPhone beeped. Zoey had replied: _Sorry I didn't reply earlier – I was at a movie with Mike. We found them – Mal got shot by someone, and Roxanne was still with him. We're at the hospital now, but don't worry, things are OK and we're handling the situation. Roxanne is able to handle herself._

That's what gave me the will to do it. It was easy – all too easy. I had to make like a boy, dress up and perform some act of vandalism (or maybe pretend to mug some girl – she'd get her stuff back if it worked) in view of the cops. Once they saw my criminal record, that would be it. I'd be in juvie before I could say _Busted!_ Of course, my record stated that I was female, but my medical documents had gotten mysteriously lost, and I could just tell them I'd had a sex change...I could make stuff up. The cops weren't exactly geniuses, no doubt they'd send me to an all-boys juvie without batting an eye.

I was sure to be there by tomorrow.

 **The time is ripe, and Bailey's gonna go to juvie! I'll upload the next chapter as soon as it's done.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All right, let's keep moving!**

Okay, so it took a couple of days to get everything together, from the voice changer to a brown plastic phallic...thing. Yeah, that's what I'm gonna call it. It was weird, but it looked real enough, and it concealed what was really there. But seriously, I was impressed I found one that wasn't only for white people – it took ages to find one that was brown. Of course, I'd only use it once I actually got to juvie, and then, only in the showers.

So, okay, I knew the ghettoes was where the cops hung out, so I pretended to be a dumb kid who attempted to mug and creep on some girl who looked so totally innocent in total view of them.

I mouthed a "sorry" at the girl as they stopped me. She looked confused, but relieved. Well, who was she to know that I was never actually going to hurt her? My voice device made me sound pretty threatening. As for my trial..well, who was going to stop me from pleading guilty?

This time, since they were accusing me of something more serious than vandalism and because it wasn't my first offence, my sentence was nine months, rather than six. But I could handle it. Well, if I could handle a bunch of girls in a co-ed juvie and a psychopath, how bad could a bunch of boys be? I hung out with a bunch of guys at school, and all of them were scared of me after I'd managed to win a few fights – to be honest, Duncan was the first guy I met who wasn't at all scared of me (okay, so I'd softened up a bit since then which is why I had made some other friends, but still.)

My parents were asked in, and to be honest, that was the best part of my day. I was still seventeen, and they weren't supposed to be allowed to kick me out until I was eighteen, so they had a lawsuit on their hands for disowning me, especially when I spoke up in my defense and said through my voice enhancer "They didn't want me to go on Total Drama All-Stars, and they didn't approve of me spending the money on getting Mike the best psychological help possible. To be honest, I expected to be disowned."

When asked why I didn't go to the authorities, I answered "At the time, I wasn't sure of abandonment policies, but I was living with a certified adult for most of the time, anyway, so..."

Yeah, put that on my list of offences. I should've gone to the authorities when Duncan was incarcerated, because I wasn't old enough to be living on my own. Okay, so Duncan was still young enough to be put in a juvenile detention centre, but in three years, he'd be old enough to end up in real prison. At least, in juvie we were allowed to wear our own clothes (although when I arrived, I was given a green badge to show that I was new to the place), and was sent straight to the mess hall for that moment.

And that was how my first day of the all-boys juvie began. I was standing there, scanning the crowds for a green mohawk, when I saw two faces at the front that I'd hoped never to see again.

Chris McLean, the poster host for sadistic SOB, and Chef Hatchet, his psychotic sidekick. And the minute Chris set his eyes on me, I knew I was in for a world of humiliation.

"Look who it is!" he exclaimed. "Bailey, wonderful to see you again! How do you like my new setup?"

"Screw you, McLean." I growled. "Actually, scratch that, no one would EVER want to screw you. Even if I was still a girl."

Chris didn't even get ruffled by that comment. "Cut the act, little girl." he said smugly. "I'm an actor, I can tell you're faking. You've got a voice modifier, you only cut your hair to chin-length, you didn't hide your shape very well and besides all that, I know you pretty well. Well, you're just lucky you aren't the first girl in here." He paused and added "But I don't think we can room you with her, sadly. She's staying with Mal and I like you enough to keep you out of his way." His annoying grin was amplified. "But because you're new here, I'll give you a break. You keep the others thinking you're a guy for at least a week, and I'll move things around so that you can bunk with Duncan instead of being in one of the empty rooms."

I paused, thinking about that. I only really manipulated things to get locked up in this facility specifically so I could see Duncan. And Chris would never know if Duncan by some miracle didn't recognize me on his own and I told him. I knew he could keep a secret.

"All right." I said through my voice modifier. "I accept. Thanks."

Chris shrugged. "Oh, and one more thing. No more being sassy, or I might retract my generous offer."

I nodded, with a shrug. I knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth. So I wasn't about to ask Chris why he'd decided to be nice to me. Chances are he wanted to make things awkward with me acting male around my boyfriend. Again, good luck with that – I was pretty sure Duncan would recognize me. We knew each other too well for him not to.

"Now go find somewhere to sit." Chris let me go, and I scanned the crowds again. I couldn't see Duncan, but I spotted Roxanne almost instantly, and made sure to avoid her. If she was over there, chances are Mal would be keeping an eye on her (or using some peon to watch her if he couldn't be bothered), and the last thing I wanted was for him to recognize me. Instead, I sat alone, taking in the people in the building.

Most of them looked stronger and tougher than the ones in the last juvenile detention centre I was in, and I momentarily wondered how Scarlett and Izzy, my old cellmates, would deal with it. Scarlett had her own ways of dealing with people who annoyed her. I'd never really seen it, except when she was on the last season of Total Drama, but she'd hinted at it, and no one there messed with her.

Izzy, on the other hand, was avoided by some of the others because she was completely insane. I had to assume that she'd be able to look after herself. After all, as many people said, she was capable of being all over a guy one minute and ready to throw him down a drain the next. That and she mentioned in one episode that she stalked an old boyfriend who had a restraining order against her.

But I wasn't serious Scarlett, or insane Izzy. I was me, boy-faking Bailey, and I was going to have to make like I was ready for anything...when really, I had no idea what I'd gotten myself into.

 **How was that? I don't really know when the next chapter will be out, but Duncan will be in the next chapter. Hope this one was OK!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Right. I promised Duncan, and Bailey can't wait to see him. Thanks for reviewing Chapter 2, Bloodylilcorpse and Starburst278 – sorry I didn't mention this last chapter, but I didn't check reviews until after I uploaded Chapter 3. Onto reviewers for the last chapter – thanks to Bloodylilcorpse again (well, Chris is looks-obsessed, so he'd recognize a girl he'd already met...and yeah. At least her strap-on and voice modifier might fool him for a little while), Starburst278, and worthless brat.**

I trudged through the normal routine. It wasn't that much different to the old place I was in, except that people mostly ran wild instead of going to classes. Most people didn't give me a second glance, and I didn't see Mal, which was a relief to me. I didn't want to have to deal with him on my first day, even without being his focus.

Pretending to be a guy had its advantages. Some of the boys looked like creeps, and I had a feeling that they'd start in on me if my true identity came out soon enough.

I only found Duncan when I was finally told what cell Chris had assigned me to. It was on a lower-level offence level, and...well, when I first got in, Duncan was already there, and he didn't look up.

I pulled out my voice modifier and said into it "Hey, dude, what's with the moody look."

Duncan's eyes flickered up just for a moment, and then muttered "Shut up."

I gave a sigh and said in my real voice. "Telling me to shut up isn't worth the hell I give you when you do it."

Duncan's blue eyes immediately went wide as he took a second look at me, scrutinizing my face.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I laughed. "You're not dreaming. I needed somewhere to crash and I figured seeing you could be a bonus."

That was it. Duncan checked to see no one looking through the bars and then pulled me into the most passionate kiss he'd ever given me. "If there's one thing I've missed, it was those lips." he whispered in a teasing tone. He paused. "Wait a second...you wanted a place to crash?"

"My job wasn't cutting it – I'd get kicked out of the apartment in the next month anyway." I explained. "I didn't really have anywhere to go, and I missed you tons. Plus, even if Mal is here, he's not after me any more."

"He's not here right now, anyway." Duncan said.

I nodded. "Yeah. Zoey texted me, so I know he's in hospital. But I'm guessing he'll be back tomorrow."

"Probably."

I shrugged. "So. What level is that Roxanne girl on?"

"The other one. Mal was on it too." Duncan explained. "Might explain how she got stuck with him. Speaking of Mal...how do you plan to cover up in the showers?"

I grinned, and showed him the strap-on. Then I shrugged. "Chris figured me out." I confessed. "He said he'd let me share your cell as long as I managed to keep up the disguise for a week. So you're the only one who knows I'm a girl right now."

"For the best." Duncan admitted. "Roxanne got a lot of crap from the other guys. Mal's not the only juvie king around here. There's this gang led by this dude called Steve, and he's been chasing her since she got here."

I shuddered. "Is he worse?"

"I wouldn't say worse, or even as evil." Duncan answered. "He's just an egomaniac as well as a creep with a lot of power around here. He's pretty much the closest Mal's got to competition here – Roxanne's being watched by some of Mal's guys...you know, they do whatever he tells them...and it's probably because Steve's guys have been after her without Mal himself around."

"What does Roxanne do?" I asked.

"Insists she can take care of herself." Duncan answered. "She's wild, I can say that much. Wait until you see her in action!"

I saw her the very next day. I was wearing a hoodie, leaving it to cover my face, and then on the stairway of our floor, I recognized Roxanne on the stairway, tailed by a guy. Another guy was carrying some food up, and Roxanne just picked up some of the stuff he was carrying and smashed it into the face of the one following her.

It turned into a full-on fight as a few more guys came in. Duncan gave her the thumbs-up sign when she glanced our way.

Guess who won that one?

OK, so Roxanne had a taser, but it was still pretty impressive. Finally, she apologized to the guy with the food and rode his tray down the stairs.

"Who was that guy she tasered?" I whispered to Duncan as she did so.

"One of Mal's guys." Duncan explained. "Like I said, she's not happy having them watching her every move."

"I can't believe she just decked that guy with a tray and then tasered him." I said in awe. "Nice moves." I pulled the hoodie further over my face.

"You should've seen what she did to Steve on her first day here." Duncan told me, launching into another story, and explaining how Chris made her share a cell with Mal. Now that made me shudder.

"How has she survived this long here? And with Mal as a roommate? That's a nightmare in itself." I mean, Chris knew what Mal had done to me. So he made the only girl in this whole facility share a room with a known rapist and creep?

"Well...Chris did get a complaint call and was forced to put her in a room by herself a few days later, but from what I've heard, Mal keeps pulling her back into his. How he's gotten away with that is beyond me."

I didn't say any more, but I really wasn't that surprised. Mal got away with far too much as it was. I wondered if he tried to "drug" as he called it, Roxanne. I wondered if he tried to make her fall for those sensations, the way I had. Maybe she was stronger than I was at the time, since she definitely had a lot more spirit at this age then I had at fourteen.

I heard someone else calling Roxanne's name, and Duncan and I followed the guy chasing her. Well, gotta say, the girl seemed like a lot of fun, too. She got on okay with the guy who was ahead of us, although Duncan explained that he was another one of Mal's goons.

Like I said, this place let everyone run wild. Duncan pointed Steve out to me when he appeared, also getting creepy on Roxanne. Although, she looked like she could handle him with a little help, too. Finally, she ran off, saying something about meeting some friends at the entrance.

So, yeah. My first day in a facility run by McLean. No wonder everyone ran wild, to be honest. But before the day was out, I wanted to get a proper introduction to this girl.

 **It's hard, manouvering everything to fit two worlds, but gotta try right? I started writing this before the last chapter of "Mal Meets The Rebel" came out, and there was a lot to do. Hope it was okay anyhow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Right, next chapter. Hang on! Thanks for reviewing, Bloodylilcorpse, I'm glad it's still working.**

Minutes after that episode, Roxanne left the main room to meet some friends who were visiting. There were four of them, and after the initial group hug, they all started talking at the same time.

"Hey," Duncan whispered to me, "I think it would be for the best if I introduced you to Roxanne later. It's too dangerous to reveal who you are out in the open like this. Too many eyes and ears. Maybe we could get her alone before Mal gets here and find a safe place to chill and talk."

I nodded. If only he hadn't mentioned me already to her like I knew he had. I mean, at least it meant I knew he was thinking of me, but if not, he could've introduced me as a guy straight off. I mean, Bailey was a unisex name, right?

Then the doors opened again and Mike and Zoey came in. Zoey's eyes instantly connected with mine and she gave me a weird look. What, did _everyone_ I know have to walk in and see through my disguise? Well, at least no one I didn't know had figured out I was a girl – at least, no one had said anything.

Duncan quickly whispered something to both Mike and Zoey, and they both nodded and winked in my direction. At least they would both know that crossdressing was a necessity, not a hobby (Oh no, now that made me wonder if that was going to be something Duncan would want to experiment with when I stopped pretending to be one... butnah, he would NEVER agree to role play as the girl). But it still worried me. If I had been recognized by Chris and Zoey, what if Mal recognized me when he got back?

Mike spoke up. "Hey, guys, I don't mean to break up the party, but I just saw Mal's ride pull up, so if we're gonna do this thing, we better hurry!"

"What thing?" Duncan and I both frowned. At least I remembered to use the voice modifier.

"No time to explain! Just follow me before Mal gets here and tries to stop our fun." Roxanne said, her face set. She and her group led the way to the mess hall. Only a few guys were around, and they weren't paying much attention to us.

"Okay, since we're pretty much alone, I'll introduce you in a second." Duncan whispered to me. I smiled and nodded

Roxanne introduced her group. Her friends were called Cinnamon (blonde and pretty average), Pistol (tall, curvy...I felt like a dwarf), Pris (long black hair, around my height...she sort of reminded me of Dawn), and Sissy (brown fishtail braid, a bit heavy, dressed casually same as Cinnamon).

"And this is my band!" Roxanne finished. "We're called the Rebels, and we're about to rock this place to the ground!"

I couldn't help grinning at her energy. Duncan spoke up. "Hold up, you're in a band? Since when?"

"Yup!" Roxanne said. "And to answer your question, I was before my parents decided to move down here almost a year ago. I'm from the US, you know." She waved a hand in the direction of her friends. "They flew in to see me before they have to head back that way."

Wow...this girl was really something – how was she so upbeat? I mean, during my first stint in juvie, being stuck as the slave of a psychopath really made me moody and quiet at best. Distracted and self-loathing at worst. True, I'd recovered, but I'd never really forgotten it enough to be quite as carelessly happy as I'd been before that. But Roxanne had been stuck with Mal for a while, and she seemed to have lost nothing.

Duncan finally introduced us. "Hey Red, before we go any further, this is Diamond, my girl I've been telling you about."

Roxanne smiled and shook hands with me. "Good to finally meet you. I've heard plenty of good things about you from your loverboy here." She added with a grin, "Sorry that you had to be dragged back into this mess, but I promise that me and my peeps over here will show you a good time."

For a girl that mostly hung out with guys, I was sure making a lot more female friends than I used to. But I'd heard a lot about Roxanne, and I wanted to be friends with her. So I grinned back and said "It's a pleasure to meet someone who can go toe to toe with that creep Mal. Duncan told me some of what you've been through. I'm just glad to see that you still have your will to fight." Something I'd lost after he'd done the whole 'from now on you are my slave' thing to when that girl told me Duncan might be into me.

Roxanne's band started setting up, and Roxanne paused to whisper something to one of the guys – one of the ones following her earlier – Duncan told me he was called Big Ed, if I remembered right.

Duncan did warn her that this might not be a good idea – that once Mal saw this, it might make him even more determined to chase her. But she wasn't worried herself. "If he wants this..." she pointed at herself, "He'll have to earn it, and trust me...I'm gonna make him work for it!"

Okay, so I stopped feeling anxious after the band got started. It was awesome! Delinquents and vistors alike were loving it. But...y'know, all good things come to an end. And that's where the nightmares begin. Well, _my_ nightmare.

The man himself walked in, and I nudged Duncan, whispering "Mal's here."

Mike glanced at him for a split second and then whispered "Don't look at him, it might draw his attention to you."

Zoey linked her arm with Mike's. I knew that although she put on a fearless face, Mal still scared her a lot – after all, he'd almost destroyed everything for her (although I'd told her that Mal had told me that once he broke her and became split, it took away everything she was worth in his eyes). "You don't think he'll try anything in front of all these people, do you?" she said.

"I would hope not, but it is Mal." Mike pointed out. "With him, nothing is certain. I do know from our visit at the hospital that he seemed pretty set on keeping Roxanne, one way or another."

Nothing happened for a moment, but then...Mal's gaze was directed at me. I could see from his face that he knew something about me was familiar, but, thankfully, he didn't recognize me instantly.

Roxanne saw him looking. She managed to get his attention, and within two minutes, they were dancing together, whispering something to each other that I couldn't hear. Still, there was something weird about it. Mal still acted possessive. The way he was looking at her was the way he used to look at me, the way he used to look at Zoey.

"I think they're both nuts." I commented. "I don't even know what to say any more, but she does need to be careful around him."

"I know," agreed Zoey, "Especially after what Mal confessed at the hospital."

"Hold on, what confession?" I frowned.

"I could've sworn I told you..." Zoey began, then she whispered the words in my ear. "He accidentally said he loves her."

Those words were like a slap to the face. I almost winced at the idea. Mal, in love? It was unthinkable, a fantasy. Mal _couldn't_ love.

After a while, the party got broken up because Chris couldn't get to it. Oh well. At least it was a fun thing to do. Mal dragged Roxanne off somewhere (expected), while I wondered again – would Mal figure out who I was? And if he did, would I be in danger again?

 **Okay, so that chapter's done. Finally. Hope you liked it. The next chapter might be a while – I'm going on vacation.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Right. Now...something else. Thanks for reviewing, Bloodylilcorpse. Also, thanks to jenn, who reviewed with a name for the trilogy. I didn't use the name, but it gave me the idea for the name I did use. These stories will therefore be known as the "Juvie Bird" trilogy!**

While we were waiting for them to come back, I got some shocking news. Mike and Zoey mentioned it – according to them, the man who bought Mal after he was separated was Roxanne's grandfather. And Mal got to be his successor.

"Which means," Mike said, "Mal's gonna force Roxanne to marry him."

"WHAT?!" If anyone who didn't know my secret was listening, they might have gotten suspicious. My voice went so high the modifier STILL made it sound female.

Mike gave a half-smile. "Yeah...that was pretty much my reaction too."

Before Mike and Zoey could explain everything to Duncan and I about what happened that night at the hospital, Roxanne burst back in, pulling Mal with her. They brought the party back with them for an hour and a half, then they finished.

Okay, so kill me. I wasn't paying attention when they got into an argument. I mean, I was just surprised that even after some time, she was still brave enough to argue. At this point, all I'd do was give a token struggle, ask a question. Sure, he'd broken my wrist and repeatedly turned me into a human punching bag, but...

"My slave girl..." The words filtered through, and I turned my attention to the argument. I heard Mal use that phrase, and even though it wasn't directed at me this time, a stab of fear still shot through me.

Roxanne gasped as Mal continued "That's right...I still have the negatives from the blackmail I've got on you, even though I noticed that you'd taken the liberty of removing the ones in my locker."

"I'll...I'll get you back for this!" Roxanne said. "I won't let you get away with it either...I swear it!"

A new voice cut in. "How touching...I'm beginning to think that this is how you both show affection for one another, am I right?"

I recognized the guy – Steve, that one Duncan had told me about who'd been harassing Roxanne from the beginning. Roxanne moved to stand behind Mal, who clenched his fists and said "I don't know how you managed to get out that slippery fix, but I'll make sure you stay down permanently this time!"

"He's like a cockroach, what do you expect?" Roxanne deadpanned

It took one more comment from Steve for Mal to attack him. By the time it was over, the dude was on the other side of the mess hall. I mean, I knew Mal was a lot stronger than he looked, but no matter how many times I saw it, I couldn't connect muscles with that toothpick body.

Roxanne had to say goodbye to her friends, and then it happened. Mal moved back over to Roxanne.

"What is Mal's problem?" Duncan muttered to the rest of us.

"Don't know." Mike admitted. "He's always been that way. Trust me, I know."

I couldn't help thinking then...what was it like for Mike all those years? Even when Mal wasn't in control all the time, did they talk in his head? Was he always demonic?

"I hate to kill the mood, but there is a little something I need to say." Mal spoke up. "And it's in regards of my plans with mine and Roxanne's future."

Roxanne pulled away from him and snapped "I don't wish to discuss that here."

"Oh, but I do." Mal said in his smoothest tone. "Trust me, you will listen to what I have to say or I'll make you regret it."

Roxanne didn't back down. "I'm not interested in talking about it because I don't want to marry you, you jerk!"

"I don't care if you do or you don't, because you will say yes to me when I pop the question," Mal said, with an expression that sounded just a bit too pleased with himself.

And then, he delivered the threat, his eyes flickering towards me. "Because if you don't, I will expose Bailey here so that Steve will have someone to play with and I'll finally get some peace of mind from it."

I froze, involuntarily stepping a little behind Duncan. I really didn't want to act like a damsel in distress, but I couldn't help it. Mal just scared the crap out of me.

"You wouldn't dare!" Roxanne spat. Roxanne, you are officially a best friend. She'd only just met me, yet she would defend me. Yeah, we had common ground, but still.

"Oh, but trust me, I would." Mal said calmly. "And I wouldn't feel the least bit bothered by it, either. On the contrary, I'd find it quite the show, considering that half the boys in here are sex offenders like myself."

Roxanne stared at him in horror. "Y-You're a sex offender...and you never told me?"

For the first time, that made me wonder what put him in juvie the first time. Mal had told me that I was the first girl he ever tried that on...so what did he do before that?

But there wasn't much time to think about that. I kept myself focused on what was going on. But it was hard with the same words pounding thorugh my head: _He knows, he knows, he knows..._

I couldn't concentrate on most of what they were saying. The only time I really managed to respond was when Mal said something about them sleeping in the same bed...and that only reminded me of that terrible night in the spa hotel.

I vaguely heard Mike defending Roxanne and I, and then Mal was suddenly coming towards me. I froze.

"No, stop, Mal!" Roxanne exclaimed, stepping in front of me. "Please just leave Bailey alone!"

But there was no way anyone could stop him. Within a moment, Roxanne was by his side, and he was pulling me towards him and flicking my hood back.

"Stop it or I'll give you something to be afraid of!" he snapped at a struggling Roxanne. Then he pulled me forward again and said quietly "You honestly thought I couldn't see through that phony disguise, didn't you? Didn't you? I guess you just couldn't get enough of me, doll face, now could you?"

I used every ounce of my strength not to shudder as he called me the name that haunted my nightmares. I still couldn't concentrate on anything, not while Mal was so close. I heard Duncan saying something, but I didn't snap out of it until he pulled me back. I leaned against him a little bit.

Mike spoke next. "Mal, is this really necessary? Can we not just talk like mature adults here? What do you want?"

"I've already made it quite clear what I want." Mal said, starting to sound annoyed. "And I'm still waiting for her reply. If I don't get it soon enough, I can promise you before the day is out...Bailey will have more problems to worry about aside from Chris learning that her identity has been revealed to everyone."

I gasped. "H...how do you know about my deal with McLean?"

Of course he knew. He had peons spying for him. Of course one of them had heard Chris and I talking. What's more, he'd probably been alerted that I was around. Maybe he just knew it was me because I was half-hidden and with Duncan.

Things were a blur. People talking, Mike letting Roxanne know what Mal really was, and then Roxanne running. We all took off after her.

That is, out of juvie. Even though it had only been a day since I was admitted, I got the same feeling I had after not seeing the light of day for six months...like everything was brighter and better than it was when I went in.

It got worse. Roxanne nearly got herself killed on a main road, but Mal actually saved her, running up to the road and I guess pulling her onto the sidewalk, since we found them both all right. Finally, Mike said "We better head back before Chris finds out that you guys fled juvie and aren't being supervised at that."

Roxanne mumbled a "sorry" as Zoey and I went to check that she was truly okay, but then Mal pulled her over to walk with him. In fact, after a minute, he decided to _carry her across._ Now, okay, Mal had a possessive streak, but I'd never seen that before. For all I knew, he could've done that when he kidnapped me, but I was out cold then. I hadn't seen him do that before. Ever.

"Mal, you can't just carry her like that," Mike protested. "She's not your personal doll. She's a girl."  
"Can it, Mike. She's mine and I'll do as I please with her." Mal snapped back without looking up.

Roxanne looked back at me, and I gave her an apologetic look, before she herself told Mal to put her down. Well, he wasn't gonna listen to her, was he?

Way too much happened, both before we got back, and after. I don't even want to explain it. We got another showcase of 'Mal gets to control everything about his girl that he wants', and then they went to the infirmary. The nurse wasn't there, so we were treated to them arguing again.

Duncan suddenly spoke. "Dude. Is it just me or does this kinda remind you guys of when me and Courtney used to date?"

I paused, thinking about old Total Drama seasons. I remembered Courtney yelling, insisting she wasn't into Duncan, accusing him of hooking up with Gwen before it happened, kicking him where it hurt...

"You're right, it does." I concluded. "It's so weird, though. What gets me is the stuff she's pulled with him that we just got through witnessing in the last few hours would have landed Zoey and me both in a lot of trouble with him. We'd be dead if we even thought about doing half of what she's done. He either really like her like Zoey said before or he's learned to control his temper. Though I don't really see either one as realistically possible when it comes down to it."

All of us were confused. Duncan said Roxanne told him she couldn't stand Mal, after all. Even Mike had never encountered something like this, and no one knew Mal better than him.

We discussed it for a while, also talking about how no one would touch Roxanne with Mal around. Me though, I'd have to pretend to be a boy long past the week Chris gave me because as Duncan said, he couldn't take on Steve plus his group. Ugh...why did everyone who tried to run juvie find a bunch of stooges? Come to think of it, where did they find them? It's like that guy in that one episode of _Batman: The Animated Series_ who thought he'd killed the dark knight.

Finally, they stopped, and all of us started heading off.

"Sorry you guys had to watch that." Roxanne said, looking embarrassed. We all agreed to go back to the mess hall, but as we did, Zoey whispered a question to Roxanne, making her look shocked and shake her head. Then she walked faster.

"I just asked if something was going on between her and Mal, and if maybe she was interested in him." Zoey explained to us. "Then she just blurted out a 'no' faster than usual and then sped up. I don't know what that was all about, but she seemed embarrassed by it. I wonder why."

Look, Zoey and I may have been close, but I marvelled at her innocence sometimes. I'd be embarrassed if I was Roxanne.

Mal answered her question. "Of course he's interested in me. I've got the magic touch, remember? What I don't get is that she may not have someone to save her from my sensations like you two jezebels did, but she's able to fight them off better than I had hoped. Maybe not as good as she would like, though still enough to break away from me." He scowled for a moment, then added in his usual tone "But she can't fight me forever. She'll give in to me eventually."

I kept close to Duncan, while Zoey clung on to Mike. "I hope she doesn't." I heard her whisper.

To be fair, things were okay for a while. Mal had to get his own injuries wrapped up, and we were eating some of the stuff Cinnamon left. Well, at least we thought it was from Cinnamon.

It wasn't until we ate some of the cakes, and Duncan instantly tasted liquor in them, asking what it was.

"Cinnamon didn't make this cake." Roxanne admitted, blushing furiously. "It's one of Pistol's and if I had to guess, this is one of her little jokes since she knows she won't see me for a good while and my birthday is next month, so yeah..."

It took some time to get out of Roxanne what she meant. But she eventually explained that the cake was known as 'sex on my birthday".

Yeah, that made everyone choke.

"Are you asking me for sex on your birthday?" Mal asked her, clearly loving the awkwardness. He started going on about plans for their "wedding night", listing stuff – some that he'd already tried, and others that he hadn't. But I'd seen him using a good chunk of them on Zoey, although since he'd only ever done anything with me in the spa hotel and juvie, he obviously didn't have access to those things.

Roxanne shut him up by pushing a chunk of Pistol's cake into his mouth. He ate it, but then tried to feed a bit of it to her.

She pushed his hand away. "Don't even think about it!"

"Why not? I think I've earned it, don't you? What do you think?"

Roxanne began stammering out something, while Mal simply enjoyed her discomfort. Sounded as if he'd heard her comment about working for what he wanted. Let me guess...one of his stooges told him?

"You can run, but you can't hide from me, Roxanne." he told her. "I'll find out about it sooner or later."

"Yeah, because that's not creepy." I scoffed before I could stop myself.

"No joke there." Duncan added, taking the heat off me. "Have you ever thought of not stalking people for a change and just finding another hobby like collecting spoons or something?"

Steve chose that moment to be a creep around Roxanne. Idiot. Mal would probably have killed him, if he hadn't given into his demands and apologized to her, not before he gained a few minor marks from the attack.

Most people left after that. But Duncan, Mike, Zoey and I were all staying with Mal and Roxanne. Oh, and a bunch of Mal's goons.

"Have you finally snapped?" Mike questioned. "You can't just attack people like that! What were you thinking?!"

Mal laughed at him and snapped his fingers to his people. As he did, the lyrics of a song floated through my head.

" _No one can stop me, for only I am in control...and if you want me, you better contact my people..."_ I shivered, with a mental image of Mal singing that. It should've been funny, but no, it was just creepy.

Mal pulled Roxanne into his lap, and suddenly said "Seize her!"

His eyes were locked on mine, and without any more warning, two hands locked onto my shoulders and brought me towards Mal. I struggled, but brute strength was never my strong point and everyone there knew it.

Mal took hold of my face and said "Thought I forgot about you, didn't you, doll face? Don't worry, you still hold a special place in my heart."

I forced myself to look him in the eye and said "What do you want, you creep?"

Stupid question. He made some comment about making me beg, showing Roxanne how it worked. She, of course, argued, and soon, it was getting back to the threat Mal had made before. Either Roxanne submitted to him...or he exposed me.

Finally, Mal just got bored. He called out to one of his other many goons "Bring me that peon Steve, so I can give him a slave girl of his own and end this endless defiance of my difficult little soon-to-be bride."

 **If you haven't read the other story, go read it for more information. To be honest, I might not complete this story, since I have no original ideas of my own. So even if I update, it might not be for a long time. Sorry to those who were looking forward to it, especially to Bloodylilcorpse.**

 **And the song Bailey references is "Don't Mess With Me" by Temposhark. Someone did a video with a slightly sped up version of it with the Total Drama villains (Heather, Justin, Courtney, Alejandro, Scott, Mal, Scarlett and Sugar only). Go listen to the song, it's truly perfect for Mal.**


	7. Chapter 7

**All right. I'm going to try to continue this. Thing is, since "Mal Meets the Rebel" documents the most important scenes, you might want to read that, since I'm going to speed through the events detailed there and focus on the originals. Hope you like it.**

 **Again, note that I don't own Roxanne. She belongs to Bloodylilcorpse.**

I got out of that. Of course I did. Even though I'd only met Roxanne that day, there was an instant bond between us and she protected me. For today, at least. Still, little events like that didn't help my case. I was starting to think landing myself back in juvie was crazy. It had seemed like a good idea at the time...but I was starting to realize that this was much worse than the co-ed one I was in, back when I was fourteen.

Even though Mal was prevented from carrying out his threat, he did still ask Steve what he would do if there was another girl in here. Luckily, I don't think Steve caught the hints, but he did glance at me a few times, but more in curiosity than anything. I don't think he could tell I was really a girl.

And _eventually,_ Mal told him to go away and I was released. Thank heavens – my blood circulation was starting to build up.

Believe it or not, that was the most fun part of the day after the concert. Next, four adults came in. Chris, Chef, someone who was apparently Mal's parole officer and another man who turned out to be Roxanne's grandfather, Mr Valenti. All of us got dragged up to the office, being in major trouble for all the trouble. That's me, Duncan, Mal, Roxanne, Big Ed (because he helped keep Chris and Chef out of the concert), and even Mike and Zoey. Of course, the two of them got off free since they were only visiting, but the rest of us got time working in Chef's kitchen. Well, at least Duncan and I only had to do it for a week – the others got a month. Mal and Roxanne had to stay in there after the rest of us were dismissed. But we could still hear Mr Valenti yelling at both of them.

"I sure hope everything turns out okay in there." Zoey commented, her sensitivity clearly visible.

"I'm sure everything will turn out fine, Zoey." Mike reassured her. "Maybe Mr Valenti can straighten out Mal and hopefully he can open up Mal's eyes and make him see how serious getting married is."

"Good luck with that, pal." Duncan scoffed, and I agreed silently. "I've watched Mal for awhile here, and just from a bystander's view...I can tell that Mal has no desire to change his ways. Not now or anytime soon from the looks of it, and that's what bothers me the most about this."

Just having hope didn't change things. I mean, I wanted to believe the best. Zoey even pointed out that Roxanne had definitely gotten off lightly with the stuff she'd done to Mal already, compared to us. But after all the nightmares and everything I went through, it would take a lot to make me believe that anyone or anything could change the psycho. Yeah, that was about as likely as Chris turning out to be behind the cancer foundation, or my parents letting me come back home. Not. Gonna. Happen.

After that, Zoey and Mike left, promising to visit us again in a month. I was quite happy that they were still in my life, actually. I remembered back before all the personalities were split, I'd told Zoey that I wanted to get to know the real Mike, and right now, I finally got to know the real one. And without all these problems consuming his life, he was still getting used to being only him, but I liked the real Mike.

Kitchen duty was nerve-wracking, but at least it gave me a chance to talk to Roxanne while we chopped vegetables and washed potatoes, with the boys on the other side of the kitchen, peeling the vegetables. You see, it turns out that Chef had decided to make _Steve_ supervise us, when it was clear to the world that he was a major creeper. Besides, what if he figured me out? While I was talking to Roxanne in a whisper, I once or twice caught him looking at me with a weird look on his face. I had a feeling he was suspicious of my gender, but he wasn't completely sure. I guessed I should count that as a small mercy.

My conversation with Roxanne was painful, though, but she had to know those things. No one but Zoey and I knew what Mal was capable of when he focused on a girl, and so I had to tell Roxanne everything – what he'd done to me in juvie, what happened in All-Stars, and I added in some of the things to watch out for – like the aphrodisiac-laced milk, stuff like that.

We also discussed the time I saw them that night, and Roxanne explained about why they were out of juvie. The last thing she asked me about was about the lust addiction. I told her about how Duncan basically saved me, and how Zoey was relying on her belief that Mike was going to come back.

"Was there something you wanted to ask me about that particular subject?" I asked. "I figured that was why you asked me."

Roxanne admitted that she thought she might have something for Mal, which shocked me, mainly because it sounded emotional. "I don't even know when I first realized it."

It was a while before Duncan and I got to leave, because we had to wait until the halls were cleared. Big Ed actually seemed like a pretty cool guy, kind of like the guys I hung out with from my school. Funny, I hadn't expected that of anyone who answered to Mal. But once he let us know we were home free, we just headed off. I was quite relieved to get back to the cell. I'd gotten through my first day of being male, and I'd finally gotten to meet Roxanne. But there was a long way to go. Even once I got through my first week as a guy, I still had to worry about how to keep my disguise going for the next nine months.

I discussed my situation further with Duncan for a short while, especially the one situation I was most worried about – showering in front of a bunch of creeps.

"I managed to get a shower while everyone else was somewhere else in the middle of the day, but I know routine is going to change that by tomorrow." I said. "I'm going to have to wear this stupid thing in the shower, and what if it falls off?"

Duncan tried to look serious and deadpan, but he couldn't stop himself from looking amused. "Huh, kind of brings a whole new meaning to the phrase 'don't drop the soap', huh?"

I shoved him. "Stop it, jerk! This is serious!"

"I know, I know. Sorry." Duncan said, only looking half-sorry. "But seriously, you set yourself up for that one." He paused, and added. "And really, don't drop the soap. The rumours aren't true here, as far as I know, but 'that stupid thing' as you call it, will probably move and that'll definitely...um, expose you..."

I let out a chuckle at that pun, although I gave him another shove, but he kept talking. "And if the rumours are true, that's just going to ruin things for me, right?"

"Like you're ever gonna do that." I teased. We hadn't, but that was mainly because I'd been haunted by that short kidnapping episode when I saw a role play of Zoey experiencing the consequences of having 'dropped the soap'. Of course I hadn't had to take it, but I'd been forced to watch her being forced into that position. Okay, so Mal had tried to get me to take one of the many toys he had (he probably broke into a sex shop to get them) and do it after he was finished, but although the vibrator's stimulation was driving me crazy, I wasn't yet quite frustrated enough to so much as brush fingertips with Zoey.

Duncan grinned slyly at me. "Why're you asking? You wanna do it as long as I get there first?"

I laughed and teased back "Only if we get to the showers when no one else is there. I'm not an exhibitionist." Neither of us were. Me because I'd had enough of being treated like a living sculpture during my first stint in juvie, and Duncan because he thought showing it off was like saying he wasn't a tough guy, because despite his careless exterior, he could actually be really considerate when we were alone. I mean, he hadn't lost that carelessness, but it had definitely lessened from when we first met. We still had that easy relationship where we teased each other and laughed together, but we were surprisingly protective of each other. I say 'surprisingly' as in to everyone who knew us, not ourselves.

But anyway, hard as that day was, it was only going to get harder. Starting with tomorrow.

 **So yeah, I summarized a few chapters there. After the initial first week, Bailey will have her own things to deal with, although we will still be seeing Roxanne – the amount of times will vary.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I'm back. Trying to write. It might take a few chapters, but Bailey's story will not just follow the storyline already mapped out. Thanks for reviewing, Bloodylilcorpse (I kind of consider Bailey and Duncan the "beta couple" since their relationship is pretty easy and calm for the moment).**

It was kind of a shame that Duncan and I didn't really have walls soundproof enough to do anything other than sleep, but at least we could share the same bed. I'd really missed that.

We were still cuddled up together in the morning, when Roxanne visited. Well, techically, she woke us.

We were both asleep when we felt something land on us and a female laughing. Duncan put a pillow over his head, and I scowled.

"Hey, good morning guys!" Roxanne said, still grinning. "Hope I didn't interrupt anything, but I couldn't wait to see you!"

I didn't say anything, but trust me, I was plotting that girl's downfall. It would have to wait until her guard was down, but one of these days, I was going to try and wake her the same way. Although that would probably entail making sure Mal wasn't around at the time...speaking of which, it didn't explain why he let her out so early.

It turned out that Roxanne actually was up this early just so she'd get a minute to talk to us, and give me her taser, since I was completely unprotected (and not to mention, she told me that Steve was, in fact, suspicious since he questioned Mal about why he let Roxanne hang out with me so much, and then said I looked really feminine). Then she told me about how Mal had been trying to get her to tell him what we'd been talking about last night, but she was just lucky he hadn't been able to read her lips.

"Listen to me, Roxanne," I said, "You need to stay as far away from him as possible because he _will_ hurt you. Maybe not physically, but he will, emotionally and mentally if you give him the chance. He'll do anything. He'll try anything to get you hooked on him. Please tell me it's not too late already?"

Evidently, it probably was. Roxanne started telling me everything, while Duncan decided not to listen. It was just like when we first met and he didn't want to listen to _my_ recounts of Mal's abuse. But that was okay.

I mean, after what Roxanne told me about what happened in the meat cooler that night, even though she didn't tell what I said, I immediately got that Mal had definitely gained some power over her. And both of us knew that no matter how many times I could tell Roxanne to stay away from Mal, he wouldn't stay away from her.

I said it anyway, and Roxanne said out loud what we were both thinking – that he had someone watching her all the time and could find her no matter where she was. "Plus if I don't, I'm afraid he'll go after you again."

I gave her a hug, touched. "Don't worry about me, I'm like the queen of evasion." I sounded more confident than I felt, I knew, but I figured that was a good thing. "I may not have been able to avoid him forever, but I sure didn't make it easy for him either, the last time I was stuck in juvie with him. At least, not until he started making me his slave, but even then I just did my best to block it out and let him think he was in control."

Then I told her about Dawn, and how she'd helped Zoey and I (I actually did get the chance to text Dawn later on and she confirmed a time she'd visit).

After that, we talked a little bit about our nightmares. Reliving mine wasn't easy, but Roxanne's ones weren't exactly sunshine and rainbows and unicorns, either. Come to think of it, this cell could really use pictures of unicorns...look, spray-painting is a habit, even unicorns start to look good after 24 hours of grey walls.

I finally noticed the jewelery Roxanne was wearing as Duncan figured it was safe to come back, since our girl talk was over. "That's a cute bracelet you're wearing today." I commented. "Where'd you get it?"

Roxanne half paled and then blushed. "Mal." She explained how she'd found the bracelet with a note telling her to wear it.

What the HELL was the guy up to now. Both Duncan and I thought that was a weird move. "I don't know what he's up to," I admitted, "Except for maybe trying to mark you as his, but regardless you should stay on your toes around him."

Roxanne pulled her shirt up a tiny bit as I spoke. I wasn't sure why at first, but then I saw it. "Oh my God! He didn't!"

It was a tattoo. I didn't really need to even look at it to know what it meant.

"I did."

I jumped when I heard the voice. Mal had finally decided to come ruin everyone's day. "You like it, doll face?" he teased me. "I picked it out myself, but it seems my little hellcat here doesn't seem to appreciate it as much as you do."

I glared at him. "I can't believe you did that." My voice wasn't cooperating with me, and it had gone all squeaky. "Does her grandfather know about this?"

Evidently, he didn't, but it didn't really matter. Would you believe it, the two of them got into an argument because Mal wanted Roxanne to go back with him, and she didn't want to leave...seriously, their fighting was out of control. Eventually, Mal's parole officer had to break it up, but the four of us all ended up sitting together at the mess hall. Luckily, Mal paid pretty much no attention to me at all, but he still made me nervous.

I think Duncan could tell because he whispered "Hey, you'll never believe this video I found on YouTube." We watched it on his phone, and it actually was pretty funny (I mean, I thought the video of that parrot singing Lady Gaga's 'Alejandro" and then saying "up, down, up, down" as it moved up and down was funny), but I would have enjoyed it more if the atmosphere had been less...you know, worrying.

Okay, you know what? Things got a lot better after Mal caught Roxanne stealing some of his pancakes. She rationalized that if she belonged to him, he belonged to her and everything either of them owned belonged to the other. "So that makes these hotcakes mine too!"

Both Duncan and I burst out laughing at that one.

Is it weird to say that watching Mal and Roxanne arguing like they were already a married couple was actually the highlight of the day? Things seriously got worse from there. I'm not going to explain, you'd have to ask Roxanne since she knows it all better than I ever did, but trust me, that bracelet wasn't what any of us thought, and trouble was the only thing coming in any of our futures.

That is, major trouble, not fun.

 **Ugh, I'm sorry. I just need to get through these chapters before I get my proper story rolling. So yeah, that "ask Roxanne" was not-so-subtle suggestion to go read "Mal Meets the Rebel" to get Roxanne's take on this scene and subsequent ones, since I'm not going to write them all out. Plus, Bailey will soon get dragged up to that floor and find out a few things. Let me give you the rundown of days so far:**

 **Day 1 – Chris makes the deal with Bailey.**

 **Day 2 – Just happened, Mal returns, and Roxanne has her band visit, as well as Mike and Zoey.**

 **Day 3 – We're in it.**

 **The next four days will involve more of what's already happened, but then things happen and...well, I won't spoil it, but let's just say an unexpected TD contestant who happens to have gone a little bit insane is going to cause her trouble.**


	9. Chapter 9

**All right. I'm sorry, another filler chapter. I promise, I'll try to get to the original stuff ASAP, but we have to get through all this first. I hope it's at least entertaining filler. Thing is, since Bailey is pretending to be male, no one's looking at her right now – Roxanne's still the focus. Bailey will get more focus later on.**

 **Thanks for your review and continued support, Bloodylilcorpse.**

The next two days was around the time the trouble started. On my fourth day in the hellhole, Roxanne had disappeared around lunchtime, saying she felt strange. I knew something was wrong, so the minute I'd gotten to class, I made some excuse and ducked out to make sure Roxanne had made it to the infirmary. Surprise surprise, I saw her with Mal. He was leading her down a hall I hadn't been in, so I followed. Eventually, I found them in an unfamiliar room (well, I'd seen them go in, but I had to halt for a moment to avoid being caught out of class, since Chris and Chef passed by). Mal happened to have a set of keys, which were still in the door, so I took them out and inched the door open.

Stupid mistake. If I'd known that Roxanne was succumbing to some kind of aphrodisiac that I'm betting was the same one that was affecting me and Zoey (and at least triple the dose we got if she was this willing to get release), I wouldn't have let the keys slip and neither of them would have caught me.

"Bailey!" Roxanne gasped. She was already flushed, and her face only became a darker red.

Mal stopped what he was doing, smirked at me, and then teased "Care to join us, doll face? Or would you prefer to watch like last time?" Yeah, if I was brave enough, I'd thank him for reminding me of that. For the time in the spa hotel when he raped me and made Zoey watch, he reversed the positions in that hellhole he kept us in, making me watch him and Zoey.

As it was, I swallowed and said in my toughest voice "I don't think so, you creep. You know, I thought you said you were done with this when we last talked."

You know what? The guy had the nerve to point out that he didn't lie when he said he'd moved on, because he'd said he was done with me and Zoey. But if I recalled right, that was before he met Roxanne, because Duncan hadn't been arrested at the time, and Roxanne hadn't been arrested until after him.

I said this out loud. "You moved on and found someone else to take advantage of! When is this going to stop, Mal?"

I think Mal was kind of stunned that I was talking back, but he seemed to find it amusing, too. "It stops when I say it stops, but for now...consider yourself lucky that I prefer my little red-haired vixen over you today." He paused as I tried to think of something, then added "Don't tell me you're jealous, doll face? I can always come see you another day, just like old times."

I shivered involuntarily. "No thanks, I'll pass." I muttered.

And you won't believe this, but Mal didn't even say anything else before going back to foreplay. It was more innocent than anything he'd done with me and Zoey, but Roxanne was still clearly embarrassed. She couldn't even look at me.

As it turned out, they both explained what had happened. I'd of course suspected that Roxanne had been drugged, and of course I jumped to conclusions, but Mal insisted it wasn't him, and that he wouldn't have had time that day anyway. "When I'm done sating Roxanne, I will find out who and I will make them suffer."

I had never seen this much anger from him. The only time he'd ever come close was the day I said Duncan's name while he was pleasuring me (so I was pretending he was my boyfriend...you try enjoying a psychopath's ministrations and see how much you want to acknowledge who it is). Now that could have made me believe what Zoey had told me.

Mal added that whoever had done that to Roxanne had, in fact, only doubled the amount of the dose Zoey and I got. For the two of us, we were always on the edge, but it took a long time for us to succumb to it, even with the added stimulation from having to walk around with vibrators (and it was worse for me than Zoey because I wasn't getting any relief).

But I had something to ask, and I didn't want to do it with Roxanne there.

"We need to talk." I told Mal. "In private. Now."

Luckily, there was another room connected to this one, so that's where we talked. I explained how worried I was about Roxanne being in danger, but Mal countered that he could keep her safe and I needed to stop telling her about his past.

And then he actually told me that he was planning to knock her up before they left because then there was no way she'd be able to get out of marrying him no matter what. It was twisted, crazy, and besides all of that, it was still all about control. I wished I could warn Roxanne, but I couldn't.

You know, if Mal had listened to me and tried to make nice with Roxanne, like show how he really felt even if he didn't want to say it, things might've been easier. But he wouldn't listen to me. When I pushed things, he lost his temper and said "Did I not make your stay in the last juvie we were both in painful enough, or should we do some reminiscing together on that subject?"

"No, I'm good!" I said quickly. "I remember."

"Good, because I can think of several things I'd like to try with you if you do forget your place." Mal said, pushing me away. And that was the end of our conversation.

I apologized to Roxanne on behalf of everything that was happening to her, and then left. She caught me up on everything that night, during kitchen duty. Chef was watching us this time, and yelled at us every five seconds when he wasn't telling us totally untrue war stories (remember "Twenty five of us went into the jungle that night. Only five came back out"). He was definitely harsher than he'd been on the island. Huh, he was probably mad cause he wasn't on TV any more and was totally slumming it by cooking for juveniles who didn't even bother pretending not to hate it, as opposed to a range of teens including some who pretended to like the food, or in some cases genuinely liked it.

Anyway, Roxanne told me about a few embarrassing moments that I honestly didn't want to think about. Worse, she had all these love bites on her neck. And to be honest, though, I should've known. Mal had tried to leave them on me, but, since I was black, they barely showed up.

And then, she told me about this dream she'd had. It had happened during that same moment she mentioned. Apparently Steve and a bunch of his guys showed up, and she'd had a nightmare about what had happened involving Mal being shot.

You will not believe this, but Roxanne got really distressed about it, and when Mal overheard us talking and told her to get over it and she countered that it felt real, he actually tried to calm her down, holding her and being gentle. I'd never seen something so sweet yet simultaneously confusing.

We actually had some fun that evening. We had to make a bunch of desserts, and once Chef conked out while watching us, we sampled them too. Well, Mal didn't until Roxanne insisted on giving him some, and then when he 'helped' us with some of them (read 'helped' as screwed up majorly), both of them ended up covered in cake mix.

Duncan started laughing just a second before I did. "You guys look like you tried to break into a cake factory and it went horribly wrong!"

"Yeah, nice one!" I managed to gasp out between chuckles. Well, okay, more than chuckles, but whatever.

The day after that was mostly all right. Even fun, apart from one thing – Roxanne was acting worried about something. Point is, it was only on that fourth night that I found out why she was so anxious.

Anyway, Duncan and I were asleep until some of Mal's guys came in and shook us awake. I heard one of them speak before I opened my eyes.

"Dude, check it out! The other one's a chick!"

I froze, but luckily, one of them said it had to stay a rumour. Apparently, Mal had already warned them about what would happen if he found out anyone was talking about me. Well, at least he'd kept his promise about not exposing me.

Apparently, Mal wanted us up and dressed and he'd sent these guys down to come get us. What it was about, who knew?

Well, actually, Mal told us straight out. He was using us to get back at Roxanne for...well, I asked and he said "She pulled the same stunt you pulled years ago! She cheated me and made me think I was the only one she was with!"

Apparently, Roxanne had kissed some other guy – this weedy little thing called Trent. And the reason we were here is because he wouldn't get violent with Roxanne. He'd settle for making her watch us suffering.

He had Duncan and Trent beaten and tortured first. Both Roxanne and I begged him to end it, but he waited until Trent was unconscious. Duncan was still conscious, and at least he'd live, but still.

It was my turn. It was a replay of the first month I spent in juvie, back when Mal used to just unleash every violent act he could without killing me. It would've been an early time too, because he made me take off my shirt but let me stay half-dressed.

Roxanne begged him to stop, even offered up her innocence for it. Well, okay, I was surprised she still had it, but I was still touched.

They did leave for a few minutes, but soon Mal, at least, came back and ordered me to put my shirt back on, then dragged me up to his cell. Then, he sat down in a chair, pointed to the ground, and ordered "Kneel. You know what I want, but don't expect me to return the favour. You can get that from your boy toy later."

"You can't be serious!" I said without thinking. "You're joking, right?"

"Do I look like I'm fooling around to you, Bailey?" Okay, that showed he meant it. He only ever used my real name when he was _really_ serious.

And yeah, he did want me to blow him, but after a while, he just pushed me away and complained that he wasn't getting anything out of it. He finally explained that he just couldn't do it to Roxanne. She'd been so scared of what had been going on that he couldn't do to her what he'd done to me and Zoey.

You know what the weird thing was? Mal was spilling all this stuff out to _me,_ the first girl he'd ever controlled through something other than violence, and I found it more awkward than any other time I'd been around him. I was so not the person to do this, but I eventually told him that Roxanne may not love him, but she did care about him, even if she did kiss Trent. He needed to apologize to her and admit he was wrong.

And after that...well...he let us go.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Duncan whispered to me after we were left alone.

"Nothing I can't handle." I whispered back. "You got hurt about as much as I did."

"Well, he didn't try to make me half-strip beforehand."

We did eventually get back to sleep, but I think I had some major nightmares. I didn't remember them, but I woke up feeling as if I'd spent a night on Elm Street.

 **Yeah, yeah, I know Bailey doesn't like horror movies, but it doesn't mean she doesn't know the story of "A Nightmare on Elm Street" and why those kids in particular are the ones who were targeted first. I know this was a rushed chapter, but again, if you want to know the full story, go read "Mal Meets the Rebel", because Bloodylilcorpse wrote it first, and I can't do it justice, much as I'd like to.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I think just this chapter, maybe one more, and then we'll finally get into my stuff. And yes, I made an "Othello" reference, deal with it. Shakespeare owns the play. Thanks for reviewing, Bloodylilcorpse.**

The next day, I could tell just by looking at Roxanne that if Mal had taken my advice, it hadn't gone well. She did tell us all about it, though. It was only lucky that today was the day Dawn had said she'd visit.

And as usual, that girl appeared out of nowhere (okay, I'd never seen her do that in real life, but she kept doing it in the show – seriously, she appeared and disappeared on the beach when Zoey was moping one time, only there long enough to reassure her that Mike was into her after she'd witnessed the whole Vito/Anne Maria thing) and just pulled up a chair while we explained the situation.

Dawn said that there wasn't much left to do, now that Mal was his own person. She added to Roxanne that she could tell that she wanted to be strong and brave for everyone else, but she didn't always have to be. But Roxanne's expression immediately told me that it was one of those awkward moments – you know, the ones when someone just doesn't filter their thoughts and says the first thing they're thinking, except with Dawn, we get everyone else's past or feelings, like Brick apparently having a need to be dominated and Dakota's dreams of fame being a cry for love.

Roxanne left when we got the word that Mal was on his way. She apologized to Dawn for running out on her, but she really didn't want to see Mal for the time being. We talked to Dawn for a bit longer, and then she added something. She said she saw something pink in Roxanne's aura. "It means she's in love."

I'm pretty sure Mal had been listening in on us for a while before he decided to make himself known, but at least we got confirmation from Dawn about what I'd already figured – Mal had jealousy in his aura. Beware the green-auraed monster that doth mock the girl it descends upon, I guess.

As it turned out, Dawn wasn't the only visitor. Just while she was leaving, Manitoba Smith also put in an appearance. We only saw him briefly, since he and Mal were the only ones who talked, but still. It was kind of a relief to see one of Mike's non-evil alters, for once.

But that day – make that up to when my last day of the week and the time I needed to keep my gender secret to stay in Duncan's room – was only going to get worse.

That morning, after Roxanne ran out, was the last time we'd see her for a while. She just seemed to have completely disappeared.

I worried about her all that first day. So did Duncan. But neither of us seemed half as on edge as Mal. He was pretty quiet most of the day, which was anxiety-inducing in itself. His silence usually meant he was planning something, but after everything I'd seen...I knew he was probably desperate to find Roxanne again. I actually tried texting her number, but she didn't answer.

Okay, I did hear that he confronted Steve and asked him if he knew where Roxanne was, but apparently he didn't get anything helpful out of him.

Mal's behaviour got even stranger the next day, when his temper became less dangerous, sort of quieter in a way. He did the same things again. Then he even threatened Duncan and I. As if we could have hidden her.

I was trying to tell him that. "If I knew where she was, I would say something." I insisted. "I'm telling you, she ran out just after we talked to Dawn and that was the last time I saw her."

"You better be right, doll face." Mal warned me, his eyes flickering to the side to make sure Duncan wasn't watching us. He wasn't, so Mal pulled me closer and whispered "Cause if I find out you're lying, you're coming back to my cell and I'm not letting you off easy like last time."

That night, at kitchen duty, Mal tried to question us again, and as it turned out, there was a reason Roxanne hadn't answered any of my calls – he'd broken her phone the other night.

Roxanne was found on the third day. One of Mal's guys, the one called Big Ed that got stuck on kitchen duty with us (lucky this was our last day doing that), came up to us and said Mal wanted us, and explained about Roxanne. Apparently although Mal had found her, she'd been acting distressed and terrified of him since.

It was true. When we got into the cell, Roxanne was sitting on the top bunk, curled up against the wall. She wouldn't move, even when I tried to get her to come down. At least, when I climbed up to her, she let me hug her, but her scared gaze never left Mal properly. Something had happened to make her more afraid of him, and none of us knew what.

Mal insisted that he hadn't done anything, and Big Ed backed him up, but could we believe that? I mean, what could have happened?

Oh, and another thing. Roxanne had a new friend with her – a cute squirrel. It didn't do anything to me when I climbed up to the bunk, but the minute Mal tried to pull Roxanne away from me and talk to her, the squirrel jumped at him. Probably for the best, since she started panicking and whimpering the second he got too close.

I spent the whole time concentrating on trying to calm my friend down. Not an easy task. She calmed down a little bit when the guys left for a moment (including Duncan – Mal wanted to talk to him for some reason), but she still didn't tell me what was wrong.

After that, Duncan came back in and whispered to me what was going on. Apparently, what Roxanne was scared of was something she saw from Mal's personal records and Steve's name was mentioned, but we didn't know anything else at this point.

Finally, what Mal wanted us to do was give Roxanne something and slip in some pills to knock her out. And although neither of us liked the idea, we agreed that she needed the rest. The bags under her eyes rivalled Mal's.

She had calmed down a bit by then. She was hungry, so we got her something from lunch before that, and that's when she explained things. While Duncan was getting the food, she told me that Manitoba had given her the squirrel (they'd talked just before she disappeared) and she had decided to call it Ben.

Then she told me what had made her so scared. It had been to do with Steve. As it turned out, he'd managed to get a bunch of Mal's personal records, and shown her the videos. The spa hotel scene from All-Stars was there, and that was bad enough. Knowing that she and a bunch of guys had been watching Mal holding me down...as if pretending to be male wasn't hard enough! What if one of them recognized me?

It got worse. Mal had been recording just about everything that went down in that place he kept me and Zoey in. Roxanne had been forced to watch multiple scenes of Mal playing his creepy sex games with Zoey, and that awkward night his treatment had forced us to masturbate each other. There was one more less disturbing video – the same one I'd hidden in the hotel, the one that had finally convinced Zoey that I was right. That would have been disturbing enough on its own, but paired with the others...Roxanne had known Mal was a sex offender, but that was the moment it became real to her.

I told Duncan what she'd told me when he came back.

"That explains a lot." he said quietly. "Not to mention why she was looking at Mal that way the entire time we were arguing amongst ourselves."

I nodded.

Mal was pretty annoyed that Roxanne still wasn't asleep when he got back, but he let us off, since it was all for her own good that she got something to eat before knocking her out. Then he let us go.

 **Okay, now that chapter's out of the way...the real story starts when Bailey leaves the showers.**


	11. Chapter 11

**All right! I've been waiting to get this far! Also, the whole "Maybe Chris isn't as bad as I...couldn't say that with a straight face" belongs to JoeMerl, who has written a few Harry Potter/TD crossovers and also manages the Ask-Magical-Total-Drama blog on tumblr, in which the cast is all part of a Canadian rip-off of Hogwarts set up by Chris, and Total Drama doesn't exist. It was on a post about why an evil incarnate like Chris could produce a Patronus (okay, well, they asked about why Heather and Alejandro can do it, but...oh, and according to the blog, Mike and Scarlett have trouble with it).**

 **For those of you who are wondering why I'm updating this fast, it's because I want a lot of these chapters up so I can get to what this fic is really about. A lot of Roxanne is in these chapters, and once the next few are up, she will probably play less of a role, although she will still show up frequently.**

 **Thanks for reviewing, Bloodylilcorpse.**

It was only a day past Chris' requirements in order for me to continue sharing a room with Duncan. He called me into his office that same day.

"I'm surprised." he said. "And a little disappointed. But mostly surprised that you pulled it off. But I'll honour our deal. I don't care who finds out your little secret from now on, but you can stay with Duncan."

I shrugged. "Whatever. Thanks for showing you actually have a tiny bit of humanity left, though. That'll give me something to smile about for the rest of the day."

I told Duncan about that exchange. "Maybe," he joked, "Chris isn't as bad as I..." he cut himself off with a chuckle. "Okay, couldn't say that with a straight face. I thought I could, but..."

It was a good thing that Chris did that, though. My worst nightmare became true a few hours later, when I went to shower. I was alone when I actually showered, and while I was towelling myself I was wearing my strap-on, so if my towel rode up and anyone else saw, they'd probably just assume that I'd been touching myself. Okay, that was embarrassing, but not as bad as what actually happened.

You see, a bunch of guys came in just as I was towelling myself. More than half of them I recognized as Mal's guys – and I knew a lot of them knew what I really was.

My situation was bad. I couldn't get dressed until they were gone, but I couldn't just sit there.

The choice of what to do was made for me.

"HEADS UP BOYS, THERE'S A BABE IN THE SHOWERS!"  
I froze as I heard this. Every head turned in my direction, and I realized in horror that my towel had slipped down to my waist. I was able to cover up again, but it was too late. Before long, the guys had formed a circle around me, all of them discussing me. One of them pulled my towel away, exposing me to all the guys there. They all were saying things about how they didn't know there was another girl in here, and was I a virgin, and if I didn't belong to Mal then I was free, right.

Considering that Mal's guys were the ones getting closest and since they already knew who I was, I had a feeling they'd been waiting for this, and I wondered...had they been planning to expose me? Was this meant to have happened?

I didn't get an answer, as Ed arrived at that moment and managed to get me out of there. But weird thing. I caught sight of another familiar face. Just before he arrived, another guy had slipped in – a dark, scrawny guy. Sort of like a calmer, smaller version of Mike, actually. He didn't look like he belonged in juvie. He looked more like he belonged at a swotty little private school, actually, except that his head was shaved. His eyes were flickering around, and his lack of hair didn't help him look any more tough. But when he saw me, I saw him freeze, and his eyes lock on mine.

I knew he seemed familiar, but I wasn't sure why for a while. He didn't join in with all the other guys, talking about me. He just stared, and not at my body like they were. He was still only looking at my face.

It was only after I got back to my cell and told Duncan what had happened that I found out who he was. "I'm just lucky that I got out of that one. But the thing was, there was this guy there that I recognized, but I wasn't sure why. I have a feeling I knew him, but I'm not sure where from."

Duncan shrugged. "I probably don't know him, but what the hell. What did he look like?"

"Scrawny." I answered. "Dark, kind of serious. He didn't look like he belonged here – his eyes flickered everywhere. He was bald – there was a sort of greyish fuzz coming in."

Duncan's blue eyes lit up after a few seconds. "I know! What happened in the Total Drama Pahkitew Island finale?"

My mind scanned through it. Technicolour images fluttered through my mind, until it rested on one character. And a confessional stuck in my mind: " _I never had a plan for the money, but now I do! I'm gonna light it on fire in front of Sky! Does that seem too bitter?"_

" _Dave?_ " I exclaimed. "That was _him_? Now I remember – I guess I'm not used to seeing him bald, since he only lost it at the end of the season. Wonder how he got in here?"

"Probably kept stalking Sky after the season ended." Duncan suggested. "Or maybe the cops caught up with him after he tried to kill her on the show."

I shrugged. "Well, he doesn't look all that dangerous now. Not compared to all the other guys there. You should've heard them!"

"Yeah, I should've, then I'd know who I should stab first." Duncan said darkly.

I gave a sigh. "To be honest, I kind of expected that from everyone in here. But I have a suspicion I know why there were so many guys arriving at the exact right time for my cover to be blown." I scowled. "And that was a perfectly wonderful cry for attention. If it's anything like last time..."

Duncan instantly knew I was referring to Mal. Obviously, his efforts to apologize to Roxanne weren't getting him anywhere, so I was pretty sure he'd been planning to leave me to the wolves of his gang, so to speak. He'd sent them there, probably with someone spying on me.

Okay, so I couldn't be sure. But if not, it was pretty damn convenient that I knew most of the guys who came in.

To be honest, there wasn't much either of us could do then, apart from stick together.

"I'll try to keep acting like a guy for as long as I can." I decided. "I mean, I might as well keep as much of juvie fooled as I can, right?"

"That might be a good idea." Duncan said thoughtfully. "But trust me, this isn't going to stay secret for long. There's already been rumours that there's another girl in here. In a couple of days, you might as well cut the act and stop pretending to be one of us." He grinned a little. "Gotta say, I prefer it when you actually look more like a girl. You can't pull off the guy act – it's like Mulan in that movie and Shang being terrified that he's gay because he's into this feminine-looking guy."

I gave him a playful shove. "If I'm so useless, how come you didn't recognize me instantly?"

"Cause I wasn't looking at you until after you told me who you were."

"So how come you prefer me when I don't fake my gender?"

"Cause I like you better when you're allowed to act like my girlfriend." Duncan's teasing tone vanished for a moment, and he said in a lower voice "You know, Diamond, it wasn't easy having to pretend, either. I came so close to blowing your cover."

"Hey, as long as you don't do that, I could blow something else." I teased.

Duncan laughed with me. "Only if you think we can keep it quiet. Lucky we're on this floor."

At least there was one good thing in my life that I could count on.

 **Well, that's what it's like. Also, guys, good news. There's a page for the "Juvie Bird Trilogy" as a whole on TV Tropes, and one for each of these stories. Please check them out and feel free to add to them. There's also one for "Mal Meets The Rebel", as well as a link in TD Fanfic Recs also on the site. Spread the word!**


	12. Chapter 12

**All right. Now that Bailey's exposed...oh, and by the way, her ringtone? Yeah, I don't own it, it's by Meredith Brooks, I really recommend listening to it.**

 **Thanks again, Bloodylilcorpse.**

Would you believe it that I stopped wearing my disguise after two days? There wasn't any point left. The other guys eyed me whether I wore my disguise or not. I mostly tried to stay in my cell during the day. Usually, when I went out, I stuck close to Duncan. There was no way we'd be able to fend off a bunch of guys if we were ambushed, but mostly random guys we passed didn't do anything except try using their eyes to burn holes in my clothes.

You know something? I had no idea that Total Drama liked to hire delinquents. Soon after I was exposed, Scott turned up in juvie. I know because Duncan and I were out raiding food from Chris' store (hey, I may not be Courtney, but then again I didn't have to be convinced before setting out to do it), and we heard Roxanne scream. We both ran to find out what happened. Apparently he'd tried to get to Roxanne. You can guess how Mal reacted.

Oh, and another thing. I discovered something interesting about Roxanne – she was a legend at our school. Me, I was just small fry. I was the girl known to look like a wimp but able to control all the tough guys. Roxanne, though? She was known as the queen of mayhem at our school. I hadn't known who she was until that name was used, but it was a huge shock.

And after I saw the way she decked Scott in the next few minutes, I found myself questioning why she needed to be protected. Not that she got far enough. Mal had stood back watching for a while, clearly enjoying the show, but eventually, he stopped her, wanting to handle things himself.

After the two of them left, Duncan and I followed them, and we could hear them talking. Stuff about Roxanne's family – one of the reasons she decked Scott was for trashing her family, but apparently she didn't stand for anyone talking about her dad lke that – he was a Marine. As for her mom...apparently she was always wanting her to be more of a proper lady. Huh, at least that's one thing my parents didn't try (but then they made it clear they thought I was a lost cause, and they kept putting all that pressure on Sophie – yes, my eleven-year-old baby sister).

Pete, one of the thugs that seemed to be around the most, caught Duncan and I spying. Needless to say, after our cover got blown, we left soon after.

But it was only a day after that when I got an unexpected call. I was alone in my cell when my phone started playing "Bitch", one of my favourite songs. I didn't recognize the number, but I answered anyway.

"What's up?"

"Was getting thrown in a different juvenile detention centre the reason you didn't visit me again after the first time?"

I recognized the voice instantly and sighed inwardly as I answered "Hello to you too, Scarlett."

Yes, my old cellmate had called. It was true – after she got sent back to juvie for trying to kill most of the Pahkitew Island cast, I'd visited her once. She was in cuffs at the time, but at least she hadn't seemed crazy. And she'd asked me to visit her again, because no one else would. But that was only a short time before Mike's personalities got split, and then Duncan got arrested, so I'd forgotten.

"Hello." Scarlett said, impatience creeping into her tone. "So is that the reason?"

"Yes." I said, impatience more obvious in my tone. "I'm sorry, okay? I have a lot on my mind. How did you get my number, anyway?"

"I had your email address." Scarlett answered. "Gmail is disappointingly easy to hack into, and you put your number on there."

That answer didn't even surprise me. But I didn't need to answer, as she went on, "Anyway, the reason I called. I'm out on parole. As long as I'm on my best behaviour, they'll have no reason to lock me up again. I'll just have to hope my record doesn't get counted against me when I apply to university...anyway, I thought that I'd visit you."

I interrupted her. "Back up. One thing – how did you know I was here anyway?"

"Your court case was covered by the press." Scarlett said nonchalantly. "It wasn't exactly hard to tell that you were only pretending to be male. I thought you might want someone to talk to occasionally."

"Thanks, but don't feel you have to." I said hastily. I knew for a fact that if Scarlett visited, she'd psychoanalyze the hell out of my situation, even if she didn't say anything to anyone. It was different when she was the one behind bars. Besides, after I saw what she was capable of...

"There's actually another girl in here," I went on, "So if I really need girl talk, I can go to her. And Duncan's here – he's most of the reason I masqueraded as a guy, so I could get into this juvie specifically. And Zoey and Mike visit sometimes."

"You can stop trying to dissuade me." Scarlett said, her voice still level and quiet. She was speaking in her old logical tone, the one she used when she was keeping her true nature hidden – gentle, pleasant and polite. "I want to visit."

"Are you going to interrogate me about why I was stupid enough to put myself in here?" I asked bluntly. "And other things I probably won't want to talk about?"

"Tell me if there's something you don't want to talk about." Scarlett replied simply. "I'll visit sometime this week."

I gave a sigh and said "Okay. Bye." and hung up, just as Roxanne came in.

I could tell insantly that she was upset. But she told me that this time, it was her own actions. "I screwed up! I really screwed up big time, Bailey!"

I put an arm around her, and said "Okay, what happened?"

I think I knew what Roxanne was going to tell me. Just the word 'screwed' had enough implications. But Mal hadn't taken her virginity by force. He wouldn't have risked doing that. No, he'd tricked her, starting off small then making a few comments, enough to make Roxanne believe that they were both virgins (because he'd never actually done anything since all the personalities got split) and because of that, she'd basically done what she'd seen Mal do to Zoey and I in the videos – force herself on him. But of course, that was exactly what he'd wanted her to do.

It gets worse. I accidentally told Roxanne two things I wasn't supposed to mention. First, I thought she knew Mal had been involved in my exposure, so I mentioned it to her. And worse – Mal would kill me if he knew...I couldn't put it off any longer when I told her that he was in love with her.

Mal actually arrived just before Duncan got back, and I think he knew I'd said something. But he warned me against telling Roxanne things again, and then left with her.

But you know something? Even though Roxanne's drama chased all thoughts of Scarlett out of my mind for that moment, my own drama was just about to start.

 **I promise, the next chapter will have real original stuff in it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, I need to keep my promises. Thanks for reviewing, Bloodylilcorpse.**

After the sex incident, Roxanne was getting even more vicious against Mal. I didn't know how far she'd go. But at the same time, I realized what Dawn had seen in Roxanne's aura, the love. She may have hated Mal, but deep down, she felt something else for him.

And that scared me.

The day after that went well, I guess. Well, it could have been a LOT worse. We did witness Roxanne yelling at Mal in the cafeteria, and then at class, she asked me a few questions.

This led up to questions about what Mal's future plans had entailed. Not just with Zoey and I, but his plans for the All-Stars cash. She explained that he'd said in one of the confessionals she'd seen, that Mal had mentioned wanting to live in a tower. Yeah...I knew about that too. And wouldn't you know it, those were still in his plans. I can say that with no doubt because Mal decided to disclose every detail to us. Not exactly the best time – it sounded even scarier than what Zoey and I had gone through. Especially since Mal specifically mentioned that he'd originally planned to do that to me – yes, trap me in a giant castle. Now that would make it a million times harder to run away.

But thing is, the reason I could say the day went well is that although a lot of guys were openly staring at me, none of them approached me. Well, for most of the day. Then just after lunch, guess which little scrap sidled up to me the second I left Duncan's side for like two seconds.

"So..." he said shyly, his eyes flickering around "I didn't catch your name...what was it again?"

"Bailey." I told him. "So you didn't watch Total Drama All-Stars? Why in the HELL did you apply for it without knowing what you were getting into?"

Dave met my eyes. He was about half a head taller than me, even though he wasn't that tall, but not one bit intimidating. "Oh..." he laughed nervously. "So...you know who I am?"

"Yes, Dave." I replied, with a humourless smile. "I guess I should have figured you were in here, after what you did. Answer the question."

"I watched Total Drama. All-Stars didn't air until Pahkitew Island was being filmed. So you were on that season? I didn't see you in the others."

"Yeah, I was new." I said dryly. "I think they wanted Alejandro to be the fourteenth contestant, only the producers didn't know where he was and even after they found out that he was on the island, they couldn't just get rid of me. I only won the damn season. Not bad for a girl who was the only new one on that island, huh?"

Dave's gaze dropped for a second before he fixed his eyes on me once again. "Nice one." he said, but there was no energy to his voice there. It was as if he didn't know what he was saying. "So, how'd you end up in here and not a juvie that usually takes girls?" he asked.

"I pretended to be a guy. Didn't you see what happened in the showers a few days ago?" I said. "I knew that would happen if everyone realized I was actually a girl."

Dave shrugged. "I saw _you._ And I saw some really tall guy get you out of there, but that's all." His eyes scrutinized me again. He wasn't ogling or anything, and he wasn't looking at anything inappropriate, just..staring. His eyes focused on my frame – you know, like my shoulders, slight curve, limbs -, my hair, my eyes...it was really weird.

I snapped my fingers in front of his eyes. "Hey? Hellooooo? Anyone home?"

Dave blinked. "Oh. Sorry."

"So what you in for?" I asked. "Was it cause you tried to kill Sky?"

"I wasn't trying to kill her!" Dave protested. "I just wanted the prize money, and I had a chance. Besides, she betrayed me."

I gave a sigh. I really didn't want to get into that argument about how Sky was planning to break up with that Keith guy anyway, Dave hadn't listened to her so part of it was his own stupid fault. I simply said "Whatever you want to believe. So did you stalk her? Is that why you're in here?"

"I got put in here by mistake!" Dave said fiercely. "Why do you think it had something to do with Sky?"

"Because you went nuts for her." I said simply. "Anyway, stop attacking me. It doesn't matter, I guess, why you got put in here. Just, I'm not ashamed of why I'm here. What floor are you on?"

Dave looked at the ground. "Third floor." he muttered.

I raised my eyebrows. "With all the maniacs, huh? You better hope the juvie kings don't know who you are. So you must've done something really bad. Did you do it after the show, or did the cameras just not catch it?"

Dave raised his head and glared at me again. "I told you, it was a mistake! Why are you questioning me like this?"

I shrugged. "Interest? It's fine, I won't talk to you again if you don't want me to."

"No, don't think that!" Dave said quickly. "I'm sorry, let's start over." He managed a smile and held out his hand. "Hi. I'm Dave."

I smiled back. After all, this guy wasn't dangerous, right. I shook his hand politely. "You already know my name."

At that moment, Duncan came up, his blue eyes narrowed slightly at Dave. "What's going on?" he asked.

I kept up my smile. "Just talking." I said brightly. "I'd introduce you, except I somehow think both of you know each other from TV."

Okay, so that seemed to scare Dave off for the time. He mumbled an excuse and shot out of there. Duncan and I exchanged glances, before we both laughed.

"I didn't know I could drive people out of rooms." Duncan chuckled. "Guess I don't know my own strength."

"Yeah, if scaring wimps is anything to go by." I snickered. "Although to be fair, he's not on our floor. But he won't tell me what he's in here for – kept saying it was a mistake."

At that moment, possibly the most annoying voice in the world came over the intercom: _"Roxanne Davidson, report to my office immediately!"_

Duncan and I exchanged glances again. "Wonder what that's about this time." I said out loud.

 **Sorry, I know that wasn't a great ending to the chapter, but I didn't know what else to say. Next chapter...I'm not sure. What I do know is that it may look like Bailey's made a friend, but trust me, she hasn't.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So we're continuing! Finally. I hope this chapter will be OK. Thanks for reviewing, Bloodylilcorpse.**

We didn't, to be honest, hear much of what was going on that day. But trust me, we didn't need to hear what we did to know that things were going downhill for Roxanne. I couldn't help feeling a little bit of schadenfraude, to be honest. I wouldn't have wished Mal on anyone, but at least he wasn't constantly on my case.

Things probably weren't going too well for Mal, either. I tried to keep out of his way, but he wasn't in the best of moods. This visit to juvie was definitely an eye-opener – I'd thought I knew Mal about as well as I ever was going to after six months of abuse and a season of reality TV, but the demonic monster had way more extreme extremes than I'd thought, both positive and negative.

Luckily, I was too preoccupied to think too much about that. I had to put all my energy into staying away from the guys on the third floor when I could. It was a good thing my crime meant I wasn't doing time up there. Problem was, we all got mixed together for classes, and in the cafeteria, so it was rare I could walk five paces without someone staring at me. Seriously, I even took precautions like showering in a bikini. I still tried not to shower when any of the guys were around, but if any did come in (and a few did), at least I would get some warning if I dropped the soap (yes, I know we already heard that joke, grow up).

At least, most of the close calls happened when I happened to be alone. I tried to stick with Duncan most of the time, but we couldn't stick together 24-7. Besides, we both knew that showing affection for anyone was a weakness in juvie, so we had to keep apart some of the time, or we'd both be targets for every sicko who figured out we were dating (only Duncan's friends and the select few others knew we were sharing a cell.)

And...well, it was only the day after that first time I met Dave that Chef pulled me out of class. Well, him speaking over the intercom. " _Bailey Young, report to the front immediately! And no one else move!"_

So I shrugged, left class, and went to the front. Chef met me with a grim face. "Look, it's not like I care who your friends are," he said, "But I don't remember admitting a third girl to this place!"

"Excuse me, but I am a free woman at the moment, Chef. I am merely here to visit an ex-cellmate."

The girl standing a few steps behind Chef didn't look any different to how she had the last time I'd seen her, apart from the lack of handcuffs.

I smiled at her, then explained to Chef "Scarlett and I met a few years ago. She found out I was here and decided to visit. She's not here to cause any trouble – we're just going to talk."

Scarlett nodded, her face serious. "That's right. I suppose Chris hasn't banned me from speaking to a friend?"

Chef scowled and muttered something about doubling his paycheck, then said "Fine, you two can talk. But in the mess hall, right now. And I'm going to have to supervise."

I laughed at him. "Look, you guys have a psychopath – forget that, _several_ psychopaths – incarcerated in here and you're scared of this one?" I gestured to Scarlett.

Scarlett shrugged. "I suppose I can't blame anyone for remembering my actions on international reality television. But I've worked through my issues, Chef. I'm honestly not planning to hurt anyone here."

Not that Chef left us alone for a while, although he did eventually slink out of the room, but we ignored his presence and just talked like normal.

"So, I see you gave up your disguise." Scarlett said casually.

I gave a sigh. "No point. Thanks to Mal. He knew who I was instantly, and kept it a secret for just a short while. Then he obviously felt like causing trouble, so he sent a bunch of his guys into the showers just after I got out, so I couldn't change in front of them. Then my towel slipped and that was it. Word travels fast around here. Now I can't even walk down a hall without someone trying to strip me with their eyes."

Scarlett raised her eyebrows. "You didn't mention he was here before. So I take it from that exposure that he's not interested in keeping you to himself any more?"

I sighed again. "He's still teased me about our past millions of times. And he won't stop calling me 'doll face', but it's true. I told you about Roxanne, the other girl in here. He's owned by this man now, who happens to be Roxanne's grandfather. Mal has to get married to inherit everything he owns, but what he didn't know for awhile was that it had to go to a direct family member. So he virtually has to get married to Roxanne to get the money. Otherwise, he probably would've gone after me." I shivered involuntarily. "Can we talk about something else? Like how many other Total Drama contestants are in here?"

Scarlett's eyes lit up in interest. "That's strange. I don't recall anyone else in any of the generations being particularly homicidal."

I shrugged. "Did you miss seeing the finale of your season? Dave won't tell me why he's here, but I'm betting he's here for trying to kill Sky. You didn't pick up on his problems during the season?"

"We weren't on the same team." Scarlett pointed out. "I did notice some tension between them, but I expected Dave's reaction to be more crushed than have the determination to end her. I did see Sky rejecting him during the food poisoning challenge, although it was difficult for me to focus at the time. So he's here?"

At this point, the mess hall doors opened. It was lunchtime, and both staff and inmates were streaming in.

I nodded. "And like I told you, I pretended to be male to get into this one so if I had to be incarcerated, I'd be in here with Duncan. I mean, it was either juvie, or no home at all, and I'd rather be here than on the streets."

At that very moment, most of the students my age hadn't arrived, but the slightly younger ones, (yes, Pahkitew Island age) had. And for some reason, Dave decided to come over and join me.

"Hi, Bailey." he said with a smile. Then he noticed the person I was talking to. "Oh! Scarlett."

"Don't worry, I'm just visiting." Scarlett told him. "Bailey and I met a few years ago, and I decided to visit her."

I looked over at Dave, who looked surprised, but not afraid. "I'm guessing you didn't see the episode of Pahkitew Island after you left?" I said with a smirk.

"How did you know?" Dave asked.

"She's wondering why you're not afraid of me." Scarlett smirked, just as Chris put in an appearance. He clocked Scarlett straight off, then left. Seconds later, his voice rang out via intercom.

" _Lockdown! All inmates proceed to the mess hall. All visitors, please leave immediately."_ I detected a tremble in his voice.

"Wow, he really is terrified of you now." I chuckled.

Scarlett laughed with me. "I suppose that's my cue to leave. I'll keep visiting, though. Next month. Take care."

As she left, I turned to Dave. "So what you're saying is that you didn't see Scarlett locking herself in the control room and threatening to let the island explode if Chris didn't give her the million dollars, oh, and did I forget to mention trying to make all the promobots destroy the other contestants? Luckily, Shawn destroyed the promobots – I think it might've been something to do with Jasmine likening them to zombies – and Sky used part of one of them to trick Scarlett into opening the door."

Dave blinked. "Scarlett tried to kill everyone after I left?" he said in confusion. "Are you sure you don't have her mixed up with someone else?"

I shook my head at him. "I guess it doesn't get real unless you see it for yourself. But I'm not going to put you through that."

I waited for Dave to reply, but he didn't. He just sat there, still watching me.

I gave a sigh. "Do you need something?"

The guy just shrugged.

"Well, stop staring at me then." I said bluntly. "What do you want, permission to leave?"

Dave shrugged again, but then he said "Kind of. Chris put lockdown on the place, remember?"

I scanned the hall again, trying to see how many people were there. "Somehow, I don't think everyone is here, and I'm betting the ones that aren't won't be on their way. Besides, I think he only did that to kick Scarlett out of the building."

But the guy just wouldn't leave. He just stayed there for the whole time I was there. I mean, at least he stopped staring at me, but I still couldn't figure out why he was trying to stick to me.

 **She'll find out. I swear, I will explain it all later. Please review!**


	15. Behind-The-Scenes Look

**A/N: Okay. Hi, everyone. Sorry, this isn't another chapter. It's taking a while, so I thought I'd give you a little extra – this is a little look at the "behind the scenes" of Bailey's story – basically fun facts about how her story came to be and some things about her. Sorry, I'll try to get the next chapter up, but here's some of the things you may not have known about what I have dubbed "The Juvie Bird Trilogy":**

 **Bailey's name and the play on words was a coincidence.**

I used Bailey because it seemed like a name that both said "bleak" and "tough", like her situation. The play on her wanting to "bail" out of her situation came in later.

 **Bailey was originally not going to get into a relationship with Duncan.**

People naturally assumed that the relationship was going to happen, but originally, I only planned for Bailey and Duncan to become close friends. Duncan's never been one of my favourite TD characters, but as I got more into his character, I took everything I could remember from his TDI personality and started to remember what it is people liked so much about him. After I started writing "Bailey in Exile" after they broke up, I immediately wanted them back together.

 **Izzy was never meant to be a character.**

Originally, she was just written in as a reference, when Bailey mentions she was moved to a different place. Scarlett leaving before Bailey, though, meant I needed a new character to liven up the story, since Duncan was leaving before her, too. Izzy was a natural choice, and she is an absolute joy to write, because she's so hyperactive and friendly.

 **I originally was not going to change All-Stars as much as I did.**

I always planned to keep Mal and Zoey until the end and have another challenge to eliminate one of them, but originally, the All-Stars season was going to be similar to how it was in canon. That's why the first episode is so unchanged, apart from the elimination. But there were several things I hated about All-Stars, so I decided to make it better. Lindsay's longer stay, Gwen's team switch, and Sierra's closer-to-WT-characterization are all things I liked. Especially Sierra, as I really liked her in WT and since she calmed down a little bit there, I didn't think she'd be crazy enough to start seeing Cody everywhere.

 **Mal's hold on Bailey was going to be stronger initially.**

Without Duncan supporting Bailey, her downward spiral during her first stint in juvie was less severe than it would have been originally. After my first relationship, I discovered that it is hard to go from all to zero in the case of physical affection. Bailey would have discovered the same thing, which is one of the reasons why her relationship with Duncan resolves that part of the plot. To be honest, Duncan was very helpful as a character with the plot. I knew that Mike would get to come out just when Mal was at his worst, but it wasn't until after I set the relationship that the reason for that was Bailey accidentally saying Duncan's name while being pleasured.

 **Bailey was originally going to be Caucasian.**

Since I'm Anglo myself, my characters are generally white. It's not that I don't want to have different ethnic groups – I just never think about it. But after someone mistakenly thought that she was African-American, I thought "Aw, what the heck" and decided to keep that. This actually led to the plot point that bruises don't show up so well on Bailey's skin. I actually looked up what bruises look like on black skin, and after reading about symptoms of a broken wrist (of which bruising is one), I looked that up, too. I'm actually really glad that I made Bailey black, because it does end up leading me to think about different looks.

 **The first story in the series was turned into a university assignment.**

During the first half of 2016, I was doing a university paper on "Scriptwriting". Our last assignment was to write a screenplay, but I knew I would have trouble thinking of a story. So what I did was a basic screenplay version of "Please Bail Out Bailey!". I did make changes along the way, though. I changed the names of Duncan, Scarlett and Mal (but not Izzy), took Mike and the disorder out of the story entirely, made Scarlett and Izzy both Bailey's cellmates for the whole time, and changed the way Bailey gets out of her situation. I'd post it on here, since I actually like some parts better than the original, but it's in script-form. My overall grade on the paper was a B.

 **Bailey's situation is very similar to that of a character I wrote from another fanfic, "Slave To Passion".**

Back in 2012, I reread a few of the books from the children's series "Goosebumps" by RL Stine. In it, I wrote a character called Roxanne (coincedentally the same name as Bloodylilcorpse's OC that is also part of this story – and again, if you haven't already, go read "Mal Meets The Rebel") who is also controlled by a demonic monster. While there are similarities between their situations and both girls are fourteen-year-olds who are sexually abused throughout, the two girls react completely differently. Bailey, although she complies for a time, keeps herself sane and fights back a little. Roxanne is too scared to fight back and becomes isolated from everyone, eventually losing herself to the point that she...well, you'll have to read the story to find out. It's on my profile.

 **Zoey was originally going to have a much smaller effect on the story.**

I like Zoey fine, but I originally was just going to give her the same role she had in All-Stars. But as I started writing, I realized that if Mal had plans to finish what he started with Bailey, he'd want to hurt Mike, too. That's why he becomes physically attracted to Zoey and enjoys abusing her.

 **And finally...**

 **Bailey is actually several months younger than Duncan.**

This is something you may not have picked up on. Duncan says that he is turning fifteen days before he leaves juvie in the first book. Bailey says her birthday is months after she leaves. I also mention that Duncan is in the year above her at school, and was actually at her school briefly, but she never really met him at the time. He was probably just eighteen at the end of "Bailey In Exile". Scarlett, as I mentioned, is a year younger than Bailey. Mal and the other second-gen contestants are the only contestants around Bailey's age, although she's probably at least a month older than the eldest.

 **Hope that's enough to keep you interested. See you soon – I hope!**


	16. Chapter 15

**All right. Sorry these chapters take so long. Hope you enjoy this one! Thanks for reviewing, Bloodylilcorpse and EmEm811. And yeah, yeah, I know, I made a _Sweeney Todd_ reference. So sue me, Depp's face when he kills Sacha Baren Cohen is almost as deadly as the razors.**

Dave popped up several more times during the day. Most of the time, I was with Duncan and he seemed a little bit scared of him, so he didn't approach me, but I was still aware of him being in the background, just sort of...watching. It was starting to get annoying, but I tried to ignore it. Well, save for a couple of death glares the first couple of times I caught him staring. I stopped, since it didn't seem to have any effect.

That night, I decided to just chill in my cell for awhile. Duncan got bored, so he went to play cards with some of the other guys on our floor. I liked them, but I just wanted to be alone.

I was just texting Zoey when it happened. I'd told her about Scarlett visiting (since she'd seen a little bit of Pahkitew Island), and she texted back _Seriously? How did everyone react?_

 _Chef thought she was being admitted here,_ I replied. _Then Chris called a lockdown on the building just so she'd leave._ And that was it. Things started going blurry just as I pressed Send, and next thing I knew, I was handcuffed to a bed in a dark room, and I could hear the sounds of a storm outside.

At least, I thought I could.

I thought it was a dream for a moment. It definitely had all the elements of a dream. And the voice I heard was definitely one of my nightmares.

But my nightmares, vivid as they were, weren't quite as real as this.

And then I processed the words I was hearing. "Miss me, doll face? Because I've missed you."

For some reason, Mal had decided to target me again. Whatever it was for, I didn't know. But if I knew him well, this was most definitely not going to be good for me.

I had to fight not to show how scared I was. Of course I'd been in similar situations before, but I'd never been this helpless. Of course I'd had trouble fighting back, but I'd never been handcuffed...and now I realized, stripped bare, too.

" _Please don't let what I think he's planning to do be true!"_ I prayed. Not that it was going to do any good.

And it took me about one second to realize when my ankles were cuffed, too.

From what I got after a moment, is that Mal had been watching me that whole day (how the HELL did I not notice my nightmare, even if he was staying in the shadows?) and now...well, if I was going to have to face my fears all over again to absolutely no gain (no chance of overcoming it by facing it). I even tried mentioning Roxanne, but that only seemed to make things worse, if anything.

Then I noticed something different about Mal's attire. Before I could stop myself, I asked "Are you wearing a dog collar? What _is_ that?"

"It's nothing!" Mal practically yelled at me. I was pretty shocked. I'd never heard him yell before. Then again, he never lost composure around me. When he got mad, he generally spoke even more quietly.

Seeing Mal getting rattled was scary enough. Seeing Mal so rattled he couldn't control himself was beyond the impossible of terror. The look on his face reminded me of the one Johnny Depp made in that movie when he committed the first murder in the movie – that man that tried to blackmail his character. Or maybe the face at the end of the movie when the character was unwittingly trying to slit his daughter's throat while soaked in blood.

But before I could reply, Mal actually answered my question, raising his voice again. "Fine! It is what it looks like! Are you happy now, Bailey?"

I didn't get what he was saying for a moment. Then he told me – Roxanne had put the collar on him, turning tables. He'd spent most of her time in juvie trying to make her his new 'slave-girl'. Now, somehow she'd put a shock collar on him and tried to turn it around.

And apparently, a lot of that was somehow _my_ fault. Well, Mal mentioned Steve, too, but according to him, I was part of the reason Roxanne had done that to him.

There was only one chance I had of getting out of this. I really didn't want to be Mal's personal love-counsellor. It was still really weird territory. But I tried to tell him again that it was his own fault that he was in this situation. I practically wanted to ask him if it would kill him to be any nicer. Oh, and to back off a bit.

And you know what? After several moments of me talking, it didn't do any good. Among my clothes, there was one little thing lying there. Something I hadn't used yet but if any guy here did more than stare, I would have to.

Mal's expression changed. I could see it in his insomniac's eyes, as if his smirk didn't give it away.

"So curious that you would be carrying this on you, huh, doll face?"

And I knew that Mal wouldn't hesitate to use it on me. I didn't know whether he would, but we both knew that he'd go as far as possible to scare me into thinking he was going to.

It was the taser. The one Roxanne had given me on my third day here.

It didn't take him that long, probably, but it felt like a lifetime as he traced it everywhere over me.

Then he jabbed it into my side and the moment it did, I felt more pain than I'd ever felt in my life. I hadn't felt this bad when Mal broke my wrist or sprained my ankle, back when I was fourteen. When he'd raped me in the spa hotel, it had been even more painful, but it didn't match this pain. Even all three of those put together couldn't match up to this. I might as well have been burned at the stake, like supposed witches used to be. At least it would be over faster. This pain rippled over, and over.

And Mal was yelling in my ear the whole time, asking me if it hurt, hoping it did, telling me it was the same pain that I'd supposedly given him.

I don't want to go through all the torture he did that night. I thought for a moment that he was going to kill me, when he threatened to cut out my tongue.

But the taser was plenty painful enough. Using it reduced me to begging. And when he dripped candle wax on me...I didn't even want to think about that.

I finally did the only thing I could think of. I cursed myself and apologized to every deity there was, but I couldn't take it any more.

"If you stop, I'll tell you something Roxanne is hiding from you!" I pleaded. My voice was hoarse from the screaming.

And it worked. Mal paused for a moment. "Like what?" he said, narrowing his eyes. I hesitated for a moment.

"Well?"

"Roxanne is in love with you!" I blurted out. I wasn't sure of this, but there was something there. Dawn had said there was love in Roxanne's aura. It had been a while, but that kind of feeling couldn't just disappear.

And that's about the time the door opened.

 **Who's found them? Take a guess...see you next time! Sorry this took so long.**


	17. Chapter 16

**All right. Let's keep going. I promise, this won't just be the same thing all the time. It'll get better soon. Clue: Mal will have less of an impact once things change.**

 **Thanks for reviewing, Glowing Insanity and Bloodylilcorpse (OK..so that might mean I have to change what I was planning to write, but that's all right).**

Well, at least I thought the door opened. I think it might have moved a little bit, but that was probably just wishful thinking. Oh well. There was one good thing about my words. Mal stopped torturing me at that moment.

But there was a trade-off. Mal, of course, started asking questions. "What proof do you have?" he demanded. "And why haven't you said anything about this before?"

Whenever I got into this position, I usually got awkward because I was so not the best person to do this. I could work with people I actually liked if they were in emotional turmoil, but Mal? Look, not only did I not want to help him, I didn't understand him in the least. I mean, if he needed to be told stuff like that, couldn't he just ask me to get into contact with Dawn instead of blaming me for everything when he probably knew deep down that he was ruining his chances on his own? All I could do was stammer out what I'd noticed.

At any rate, I did tell him that Dawn had said Roxanne's aura had shown love. But boy was he insecure at that point. He immediately assumed that it was someone else she was in love with. Okay, so I didn't know for sure that it was Mal that put the pink in Roxanne's aura that Dawn had described, her behaviour heavily implied it, and I said so. But would you believe it, I had to actually state it outright before he got it.

I could not believe it. Mal had to be really _really_ jealous to automatically assume that Roxanne was interested in someone else when I described the way she reacted to him. If he didn't happen to be the creep and monster that had haunted my nightmares, I would have found it darkly amusing.

Although not if it had been someone else I didn't care about who started asking me more questions. Again, if I wasn't tied up and terrified, I would have probably told Mal to find a love counsellor, because that was so not my territory. So he knew I had a soft side – heck, the tough side of me was only tough when I wasn't stuck in a place like this – but I was not analyzing everyone. Yeah...I should've asked Scarlett to do a psychology case study here and then she could've done this for me. She'd be able to explain Roxanne's behaviour to Mal much better than I could.

I mean, I told Mal straight out why Roxanne was pushing him away. With everything he'd done while she was in here... "Can you honestly blame her? If I were in her place, I would never have wanted to admit to liking someone as sick as you are either."

I knew at that moment I'd gone too far. The look Mal gave me told me that.

"I think you've said enough." He spoke quietly, but I knew from experience that this meant that he was back in control of himself, but no less dangerous. Apparently the candle wax and the taser wasn't enough.

Okay, so he took the handcuffs off me. But then he pulled out a gun and threatened to kill me if I tried anything. When I nodded, he replaced it and said "You know, I wasn't going to do this, but since you just had to get smart with me, you've left me no other choice but to correct that attitude of yours."

"What are you going to do to me?" I stammered. Stupid question – I should have known. Only seconds later, his lips were on mine. I couldn't pull away, although I wanted to. That was the weird part – when he'd kissed me the last time in juvie, it had felt wrong, but I'd wanted it. This time, he was so brutal with it that the pain outweighed his amazing kissing skills. I actually wished he'd let me go.

And I thought he might after he said, just like he had the night he made me blow him, that I just wasn't the same as Roxanne. I was sort of on autopilot, watching and just hoping it was the end.

As if. Luck wasn't going to let me off tonight, either. I should have known that I wasn't getting out of here without another violation. I begged Mal not to do it, and I even thought of grabbing the gun off him while he was this close, but we both knew I could either let him rape me again, or let him shoot me. I almost wanted the latter.

It didn't help that Mal told me outright that he was going to pretend I was Roxanne, that he was going to do to me what he wanted to do to her.

To be honest, I was lucky. He was going to force me into backdoor. I'd never done that before – I'd had it plugged and fingered, but I'd never let anyone actually put something bigger than a finger in it. But before he could actually push in, the door opened.

No cheats this time. I'm serious. The door actually opened. Mal instantly let go of me and disappeared to the other side of the room. I blushed and tried my hardest to cover me.

The figure standing in the doorway gawped at me for a moment, then managed to take a few steps. He whispered my name in shock.

Yeah, it was Dave. Talk about bad timing! The poor guy was not ready to see all the horror juvie had to offer. Plus he had to start asking me a bunch of questions. Like why I was there, why there wasn't a stitch of clothing on me...and no, I wasn't doing anything sexual (not willingly, anyway), and yes, I know what would've happened if a marginally less dangerous creep had caught me nude.

I had to interrupt him in mid-flow. I would have asked him to go for help, but there was a more pressing matter right there. "Dave, watch out!" I yelled at him. "Behind you! Move!"

But it was too late. By the time Dave had actually looked away from me, Mal was already in the process of knocking him out cold.

And then...well, Mal said he was letting me off. This time, at least, as long as I said nothing to anyone about it (okay, I might as well keep it quiet with Roxanne, since I knew he could very well screw things up with her without something like this, but did he honestly think I wouldn't tell Duncan at least some of it?). He pointed to a door that led to a bathroom in the corner and told me to clean up there.

Well, to be fair, there was a lot I needed to clean up at that moment. I was still feeling warm from the wax burns, so I actually had to turn the cold water on full force. I could swear the places where the wax had dripped on me were more charcoal than my skin already was. Oh well, at least I felt a little better when I was done, though still suspicious. Now that Dave was knocked out, why did Mal decide to let me off? There wasn't exactly anything stopping him from finishing what he started, even if I was just a substitute for Roxanne.

But I knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth, so I didn't dwell on it too much. Not while I was cleaning myself up, anyway. No, I only started thinking about it when this psychopath jumped me _again_ , and this time, we were lip-locking. And of course, that had to be the moment when the door opened again, and this time, it was Roxanne and Duncan. Okay, so I'd heard something from the outside, but I hadn't realized that it was them trying to break in. I instantly pulled away, and I knew from the look in Mal's eyes that whatever he wanted out of that kiss, he got.

And I was pretty sure I knew what he wanted to. Started with J, and was greener than Alejandro's eyes (because he had no reason to have that emotion).

Okay, I was totally expecting Roxanne to be the one to give Mal hell about this. And she tried, really, she did. But Duncan just went and pushed her to the side to take care of it himself.

Is it any wonder that I love that guy? I would prefer to fight my own battles, but still, chivalry is always welcome in a girl's life when I can't fight back.

But I couldn't really concentrate on the fight. I was still trying to cover, and I hadn't really recovered from what was going on. I'd held back as much as I could during the torture, but I couldn't stop the sobs from coming now. I curled up as far as I could.

After a few seconds, I felt someone holding me, and looked up. Instantly I was cast back to earlier on when I was got here, just after that three-day disappearance. That day, it was Roxanne who was scared out of her mind and me holding her. This time, she was holding me and I was the one who was scared.

Suddenly, the bed jolted, and I realized the guys were getting worse.

"Stop!" I called out. "Please, just stop this!"  
Roxanne joined my cries, her voice stronger than mine. My throat still hurt from something...I hadn't even realized during the torture that I'd been screaming in pain, but now the pain in my throat flared up.

Eventually, Roxanne managed to get them to stop fighting. She went over to Duncan, carefully avoiding looking at Mal as she did so.

"Mal is my problem, not yours!" she told him straight out.

I knew that Duncan was going to say it was his problem when I got involved too, but I still felt a wave of loyalty mixed with guilt when he said it, even so. We left the two alone, once I'd gotten dressed.

"Are you all right?" I whispered as we walked back to our cell. "That was pretty violent."

"Never better." Duncan muttered, even though he was pretty bruised. "And why are you asking me? You're the one that he'd taken away." He paused and added, "And I can tell he hurt you just from your face. You've got tear stains."

I shrugged. "Fine, I'll tell you what he did, as long as you tell me how you guys found me."

So Duncan explained how he and Roxanne had found each other – he wanted to find me, and Roxanne wanted to find Mal – something about some minor stunt he'd pulled. They got information about where we were, but got waylaid by a ton of the third-floor guys.

But there was one thing that Duncan mentioned. Steve had been one of the guys there, and he'd noticed that he and Roxanne were acting...strangely civil. Okay, so that was weird.

"So...I'm guessing that a ton of the guys on that floor knew you two were trying to find me?" I asked.

"'Course." Duncan said with a shrug. "Why do you ask?"

I shrugged back. "I guess that explains why Dave got there first. He must've overheard. He seemed shocked to find me in the position I was, but I got the feeling he...might have known I was there. The question is, why would he even go there? I mean, was he looking for me?

 **I'll try to answer that question soon. Sorry for the wait, guys!**


End file.
